


Russian Duet

by idjit_666



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on Ice Crew Please, F/M, Jack is the captain, M/M, They also play for the Rangers, and read, just have fun, nothing bad I promise, slight homphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: New to America, the New York Ranger's new defensemen Alexei "Tater" Mashkov and his best friend Dimitri Ranskahov. For Alexei the transition is fairly smooth, he loves his new teammates and his new friends. But for Dimitri, it’s a little harder. He’s had a difficult teenage years, to say the lest. As grateful as he is to be able to play for the Rangers, he wants to go home. But he made a promise to himself that he would give it his all and that’s what he’s going to do.Follow Dimitri and Alexei through their careers in America. Find love and heartbreak!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Crew Please!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667822) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



 So this fic is based on @rosepetals42 fic Ice Crew Please. If you haven't read it, you really should because it is amazing and fantastic. To sum up a few points about this world before we get into the fic. 

 In the original fic the Ice Crew, minus Jack work as the ice crew in the stadium for the NHL team. In real life people who are on the ice crew onto the ice during the game  and skating around and attempting to get as much loose ice off the rink and zamboni the ice. Usually they are a lucky hockey team who gets to do this. But in here and in Ice Crew Please, the Ice Crew are a munch of people who get paid minimum wage to clean the ice.    

 Also Jack never over-dosed on his anxiety and is the captain. 

 One last point, in the original fic it's based in Providence and the team is the Falconers but here it's in New York and it's the Rangers instead of the Falconers.

 Sorry that was a lot and now onto the fic.

* * *

 Jack wasn’t sure what to expect when they got new team members from the trade. They had gotten two new defensemen from the KHL. The falconers had lost their former first line and apparently these two that they had just gotten were some of the best. 

 But he wasn’t expecting for Alexei Mashkov and Dimitri Ranskahov. They seemed to be polar opposites. 

 Jack watched as Alexei bellow at what Snowy said. Dimitri just rose an eyebrow. Either in amusement or judgmental. “No no Snowy. That is not how Russia works. Trust me. I was born there.” Alexei boomed. 

 There was such a stark difference between the two of them. Even their appearance was the polar opposite. Dimitri was skinny, and blonde with a face that showed no emotion and huge bags under his eyes. While Alexei was an outgoing, barrel like build, who was more animated than an cartoon. 

 And yet those two were the best. 

 “So how are you guys liking America so far?” Marty asked. 

 “Alexei is obsessed with little potatoes.” Dimitri said. His accent was more engulfing then Alexei’s. Jack just assumed that he wasn’t as fluent in English as Alexei was. 

 Dimitri’s voice low and Jack nearly missed it. 

 “What? Like tater tots?” Thirdy asked. 

 Alexei nodded and smiled. “Yes tater tots! I enjoy them very much!” He said. 

 Dimitri rolled his eyes in good humour and pulled off his chest protector. “He enjoys them to point that he is obsessed with them.” He said. 

 “I am not obsessed.” Alexei tried to defend himself. 

 Dimitri rose a pointed eyebrow and the look on Dimitri’s face made Jack shiver in fear. He’s seen a lot of scary guys but he took the cake. Alexei didn’t seem fazed at all. He just went on smiling. “Yes you are.” Dimitri said softly. 

 Thirdy hooted. “It looks like we have you a nickname. Everyone welcome tater to the team!” He said cheerfully. 

 Alexei, now christened as Tater beamed as people started cheering. 

 “What should we call you?” Thirdy asked Dimitri. 

 “Dimitri is just fine. Thank you very much.” Dimitri said thickly. He sniffled and turned back to undoing his laces. 

 “Ah ignore him. He is just grumpy because he had to say goodbye to his god-sister last night.” Tater said clapping Dimitri’s back. 

 Dimitri grumbled and shoved Tater’s hand off of his shoulder. “You should be to. Anna’s cooking is no more.” He muttered and a horror spread across Tater’s face. 

 Jack had to fight back a grin. “Don’t worry about food. If you’re not scared of Nate our nutritionist, one of my roommate’s Bitty likes to cook or well bake.” He said. Jack felt his stomach drop, he wanted to call Bits his boyfriend but he was scared of how these guys would react. Especially their fresh off the boat Russians. 

 But Tater seemed like a good guy. He was cheerful and accepting but Jack didn’t know about Dimitri. The guy was hard to read. His face was a careful blank. 

 Dimitri looked vaguely interested while Tater looked at Jack in wonder. “Bring me over yes?” Tater asked.  

 Jack let out a huff laughter. “I gotta talk to Bits and the rest of the guys first.” He said. 

 “So have you guys moved into your apartment yet?” Guy asked. 

 “No. We move tomorrow.” Tater said. “Our things are being moved. We are in hotel right now.”

 Dimitri let out a small groan and sat up. Jack could hear the crack in Dimitri’s back. He was down to his underarmours and collected his clothes. He muttered something to Tater and headed to the shower before everyone else. 

 It was kind of strange. Dimitri seemed a little closed off then most. 

 Jack made a mental note to talk to the guy later. He didn’t know if it was just because Dimitri felt closed off because the language barrier or something else. 

 “Is he okay?” Marty asked Tater. 

 Tater shrugged. “It is just a ritual. He also is also homesick. He will get better soon.” He explained. 

 Jack still should talk to Dimitri. He knew what it was like moving to another country. But at least Jack didn’t have a language barrier. 

 Dimitri came back out in a couple of minutes with damp hair pressing to his face. 

 “Hey.” Tater whined as Dimitri put on his boots and old leather jacket. “Wait for me.” He pouted at Dimitri. 

 Dimitri paused while fixing the heavy jade pendant that he wore. “Hurry up then.” He said. He mouth curled into a grin when Tater made a face and mumbled to himself. “I will be outside.” Dimitri said and headed out of the change room.  

 Jack hurried to finish up getting changed. 

 He wanted to check up with Dimitri before Tater finished. Jack may be over projecting onto Dimitri. 

 But he had been sort of in Dimitri’s shoes and it was the captain’s job to make sure that all of his players were okay. 

 When Jack came out of the shower, Tater was still half undressed and was chatting away with Poots and Jack found Dimitri leaning up against the wall outside of the change room, texting someone. 

 How to start a conversation? “Hey man.” Jack said nervously. 

 Dimitri looked up with his eyebrows raised. At a closer look, Jack could see the huge bags under his eyes and Jack understood. He didn’t know the pressure that Dimitri was under back in Russia but it had to be something. 

 “Hello.” Dimitri said. 

 “Didn’t get a chance to properly introduce myself. I’m Jack.” Jack said. 

 “I know who you are captain.” Dimitri said with a small grin. “But it is nice to meet you. Heard lots of things about you back home. I am sorry you had to go through that.” His light tone dropped. 

 Of course Dimitri heard about what Jack went through. Jack sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah about that. Look this goes out to all my players but if you need anything mental health or otherwise, my door’s open.” Jack said. 

 It was shitty what Jack went through. To say the least. He was still trying to pick his life back together.  At least he had his friends. They were an interesting bunch. 

 They let Jack mope for a decent amount of time and then dragged him out of his mope central. 

 A slow smile spread across Dimitri’s face. “Thank you captain. It is nice to hear this.” Dimitri said and held out his fist bump. 

 Jack grinned and bumped his fist against Dimitri’s. 

 Dimitri let out a little sigh and looked over to the door. “Alexei is still half dressed is he not?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” Jack said apologetic. 

 Dimitri sighed and went back to texting someone. He looked up with a grin to the door. Jack was wondering what was going on. 

 His question was answered as second later when Jack heard Tater let out a stagnated sound. “Dimitri!” He yelled. 

 Jack turned to Dimitri. “What did you do?” He asked. 

 “Oh I texted Anna to tattle on him. I assume she texted him and scolded him.” Dimitri said with a little grin. Oh boy. Anna must mean a lot to these two. 

 Also how close were these two? 

 “Unfair use of Anna.” Tater yelled, bursting out of the change room. He stopped when he saw jack and huge grin spread across his face. “Hello captain. I hope you are not being corrupted this mudak.” He said, shooting a glare at Dimitri. 

 Dimitri just gave Tater a tired grin and gently punched him on the chest right next to the shoulder. Tater just seem to accept it. 

 “No. He’s not. I was just telling Dimitri and all the rookies, same with you that if you guys need any help, mental health or otherwise just come and find me.” Jack said. “Also you guys need help moving in tomorrow?” He asked. 

 Dimitri turned to Alexei and they descended into a conversation in Russian. Now Jack has been around some Russian people before but Jack knew like a total of five words in that language and they said none of them. 

 All he picked up was the name Rozalina. 

 Dimitri shrugged and nodded. He turned back to Jack and shrugged. “Sure. That would be nice. Our friend Rozalina will be there as well. She is little distant.” Dimitri added on at the end, unsure how to articulate what he wanted to say. 

 Tater grinned and leaned on Dimitri. “Okay you think he is intense?” He asked, waving a hand under Dimitri’s face. 

 Dimitri made a face and rolled his eyes and then looked over to Jack. Jack shrugged. “ I mean a little.” He said. 

 “Well Rozalina is more intense then him. She is known to make people little uncomfortable.” Tater warned Jack. “She is great though.” 

 “Alright.” Jack said. He wasn’t sure what to expect. But that didn’t seem to faze him. “Text me the address and I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Sounds good?” He asked. 

 Dimitri nodded. “Sounds good. Thank you captain.” He said. 

* * *

 

 Jack finally made it home. “Hey bro. How’s the rookies?” Holster asked, not looking up from his laptop. Ransom paused and looked up at Jack. 

 He had promised to the talk to the guys about the new guys. For Holster it was because he generally liked keeping up with team and putting them in the excel sheet. While Ransom was just procrastinating.       

 “They’re okay. I’ll explain more after I say hi to Bits.” Jack said and headed to the kitchen. 

 “Okay. Just wipe down the counter when you two are done.” Holster said. Jack nearly choked while Ransom nearly cackled. 

 “Shut up.” Jack muttered and flipped off Holster. “Hey.” Jack said softly and kissed the back of Bitty’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 “Hey sweet pea. How was practice?” Bitty asked, putting down his roller and dusted his hands free from flower. He turning around and kissed the corner of Jack’s mouth. 

 Jack shrugged and put his head on the tip of Bitty’s head. 

“I mean it was the rookie’s first practice.” Jack said, shrugging. “Whatcha making he?” He asked and stole a strawberry from the pile. 

 “Hey. No.” Bitty scolded and gently smacked Jack’s hand away. Jack grinned and ate the strawberry. “Out of my kitchen Mr. Zimmerman.” He said, shooing Jack out of the kitchen. 

 “Bro!” Shitty yelled and tackled Jack into a hug. “You beautiful motherfucker! You forgot to tell me that rookies were coming! What are they like?” He demanded, pulling Jack to the disgusting green couch that somehow managed to stay in the house after Jack renovated it.  

“Yeah bro!” Chowder said, perking up and staring at jack. “What are they like? Are they cool? I heard that we got some Russians.” He rambled on. 

 “Yeah we did. Well there’s Poots. The guy is kind has an innocent, bushy tailed sort of rookie. Fresh into the league.” Jack said. 

 Shitty let out a dramatic sigh and collapsed onto Jack. “I love those shits.” He said. “Yo Lards we got one of those babies this year!” He yelled into the house. 

 “Sweet.” Lardo yelled back. 

 “Tell us about the Russian bros.” Holster said. “Are they dicks?” He asked. 

 “I mean Tater doesn’t seem like that. He’s like that loud, cheerful, very friendly Russian guy. He is very friendly.” Jack said. “Then there’s Dimitri. He’s the complete opposite. He barely spoke and looked like if you spoke to him, he was going to fight you.” 

 “Hun. Cheerful.” Holster said sarcastically, looking unimpressed. 

 “He’s actually okay. I talked to him on his own and he seemed okay.” Jack defended Dimitri. Innocent until proven guilty.

 It kind of felt like that Dimitri had a lot on his plate and just came off rude by accident. 

 Jack unfortunately knew how that felt. 

 “But I’m helping them move in their places tomorrow.” Jack said.

 “Oh! I’ll make them pie!” Bitty said. His eyes lit up when he mentioned pie. Jack smiled at the stars in Bitty’s eyes. “You wouldn’t happen to know their favourite kind pie would you sweet pea?” He asked. 

 “Sorry. It didn’t come up in conversation. Unless you can make a pie with tater tots.” Jack said. 

 “Jack Laurent Zimmerman don’t you dare even suggest that blasphemy.” Bitty scolded and put his hands on his hips and glared at Jack. “I’ll just make them apple pie. I’ve been meaning to experiment with those recipes.” He muttered and headed back to the kitchen.   

 Jack grinned and then pushed Shitty’s head off of his lap and then followed Bitty into the kitchen. “I told you that you’re amazing recently?” He mumbled and dropped his head onto Bitty’s head.  

 “You embellish too much.” Bitty giggled. 

 “It’s true.” Jack defended Bitty. He’s changed Jack’s life so much for the better and Jack wanted to know that Bitty had done this and that he was well deserving in the praise that Jack gave him.

* * *

 

 Jack headed past an old looking church and down to the building that had a huge a moving van in front of it. He clutched the pie tins in his hands He spotted Dimitri’s lanky figure and Tater’s very animated movements. Between them there was a small and very angry looking woman. She reminded him of Lardo a little.

 “Hey guys.” Jack said, stopping a little ways back. 

 Dimitri paused and turned around. He gave Jack a half smile and then picked up a box. “Hey captain. Glad you could make it.” He said. 

 “Glad I could help.” Jack said. 

 The woman, Rozalina rose an eyebrow at Jack but didn’t say anything. She looked almost the exact same as Dimitri. They both had the same tired eyes, and dirty blonde hair. She gave him a curt nod. 

 “Captain!” Tater cried and roped Jack into a hug. Jack let out a winded laugh. He had thankfully gotten used to these types of hugs thanks to Shitty. “What are these?” He asked, looking down at the pies. 

 “One of my roommates, he’s also one of the ice crew players made you guys welcome pies.” Jack said. 

 Dimitri grinned. “Tell him thank you from us.” He said. He turned to Rozalina. “You coming? Or are you going to doodle?” He chirped. 

 “Fight me.” Rozalina challenged. 

 “Back at you Solovna.” Dimitri fought back as they headed into the building. Both of them carrying a huge amount of boxes. Here Dimitri seemed to be lighter and not as angry. 

 “One word captain about those two. Do not bring up anything up that could be taken as challenge. Those two will take it as challenge and I have to make sure that they do not do something stupid.” Tater warned Jack. “And I do not want to be adult.” 

 Jack scoffed and rose an eyebrow Tater. “You? An adult? Tater I’ve known you less then a day and I can tell that you’re not an adult person and I have a lot experience. I live with like four guys and a girl.” He said. 

 Tater cackled. “This is true. I am not adult. But when it comes to those two, I have to be adult and same with Anna. She has adult too. It is not fun. All Dimitri and Rozalina do is compete.” He said, shaking his head. 

 “What happens if one of them loses?” Jack asked. 

 Tater snorted and pressed the button for the elevator. He rested his boxes on a hip. “It depends. One time Rozalina made Dimitri help her with ballet and another time Dimitri made her get dressed up in goalie stuff to help with his slap shot. There was also time that Rozalina accidentally stabbed him.” Tater sighed. 

 The mental image that Jack had built up around what he thought of Dimitri.  

 “For most part Dimitri and Rozalina are adults of our group. But then as soon as one of them says bet.” Tater said, shaking his head.

 Jack snorted in amusement. 

 “But it makes me adult. I do not want to be adult. I want to be child but no they makes me be adult.” Tater continued on as they headed out into the elevator. 

 “How long was have you guys known each other?” Jack asked. 

 “Ah! Dimitri has known Anna since two of them were born. Rozalina and I came into picture when we were all seven and have been inseparable ever since.” Tater said cheerfully. His face dropped then the elevator door opened and saw Dimitri carrying Rozalina over his shoulder with her yelling at him in Russian. 

 Tater sighed and dropped his face while Jack just rose an eyebrow at those two. 

 “Why?” Tater mumbled. 

 “So where do these go?” Jack asked, raising the boxes in question. 

 “Oh those belong to Dimitri. First door.” Tater said. “But I will take those pies.” He said. 

 “No.” Jack said and rose an eyebrow at Tater. Tater made a face and shrugged before heading to his apartment.

 “Watch out for those two.” Tater warned cheerfully, before he headed into his apartment. 

 Jack headed into Dimitri’s apartment. It was barren and filled with boxes. Dimitri had dropped Rozalina onto a pile of  couches. “I hate you.” Rozalina grumbled and crossed her arms. 

 “Yeah yeah.” Dimitri said, not convinced and turned to Jack. “Thank you captain for helping us. Ignore her. She is just pouty today.” He said, casting a look over to Rozalina. “I will take that pie from you though.” He said and took the top pie from Jack and put it away on the counter. 

 Rozalina groaned and rolled off of the couch and headed out without another word. 

 Her stormy face was unsettling. At least Dimitri had been a little more cheerful with Alexei around. Rozalina just looked angry with everyone. 

 “Sorry about Rozalina. She is not really people person.” Dimitri apologized. “She has had some difficulties in life. She is trying to be better.” 

 “No it’s fine. She seems fine around you guys.” Jack said, following Dimitri out. 

 Dimitri snorted. “That is because we have known each other for too long.” He said. 

 “Yeah since you guys were seven? Don’t you get tired of each other? I would. I mean my roommates are great but they’re so tiring sometimes and I’ve known them for like a year and lived with them for even less.” Jack said. 

 “Ha. No. Four us are like siblings.” Dimitri said with a soft sigh as he leaned up against the wall of the elevator. “What about you? How are your friends?” He asked. 

 “Well I love them but they’re messes.” Jack admitted. “Like sheep herding cats sometimes.” 

 “I like cats.” Dimitri said softly. 

 It was hard to continue the conversation after something so out of place just popped into place. Also Dimitri wasn’t adding much to the conversation. 

 The doors open and Rozalina appeared out of nowhere. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Hurry up old man. I am winning.” She said with a heavy smirk. 

 “I am still going to win.” Dimitri grumbled and headed outside. Jack sighed and shook his head.

* * *

 

 Dimitri sighed and stared at the room around him. Boxes upon the boxes surrounded him. Rozalina had gone off to work and left him alone and he had forgotten about how fucking lonely he was. At least captain had been trying. 

 Dimitri liked that. Jack was a good man. A good man who didn’t deserve what had happened to him. Alexei would tell Dimitri that would it would apply to him but Dimitri could argue back. 

 He wasn’t the best of people. 

 Dimitri let out a sigh and stood up, pushing the box away from him. He didn’t want to unpack anymore. He didn’t want to do anything any more. 

 He wanted Anna. He wanted Irina and Viktor. 

 He didn’t want to be in America anymore. Why did he think that this was a good idea? He should have stayed back in Russia. 

 That pie that Jack’s roommate had made for Dimitri looked very appetizing. Shit. When was the last time that Dimitri actually had something to eat?

 Dimitri looked down at his phone and sighed. Fuck. Not since this morning. 

 Now where was his utensils? Dimitri eyed the mass of boxes around him. He had no fucking clue. Great. Now he had to go through his belongings to find a goddamn fork. Dimitri let out a groan and dropped his head onto the marble counter. 

 Dimitri sniffled and tried to stop the tears from pouring out. He didn’t try to hide the sob that wracked his body. He was alone now and he didn’t want to have to put face on. 

 His friends were worried for him and while Dimitri appreciated their concern but he just wants to be left alone right now. 

 Dimitri let out a long sigh and raised his head and raising his head. He wiped his eyes and sighed again. He fucking hated his life. 

 “Is this a bad time?” A woman asked. Dimitri looked up and rose an eyebrow. He had forgotten to close his door. The woman gave him a sympathetic smile. Dimitri was distracted by her old looking dog. He was so cute.  

 “No. I just hate unpacking and I cannot find a fork for some pie.” Dimitri said. 

 The woman looked confused but gave him a grin. “Well I feel sorry for you. I’m Ming by the way. Your new neighbour.” She introduced herself. 

 “I am Dimitri. The fucker next door to me is Alexei.” Dimitri said. 

 Ming smiled. “I can lend you a fork if you want.” She offered. The dog at her feet let out a dramatic sigh and then flop onto the floor. Both of them looked down to the dog. “This is Lord Byron by the way. He’s a dramatic dog.” She explained. 

 “He is cute and I had cat like that.” Dimitri said. He missed Mr. Pushistyy. He was a great cat. He should get cat. Maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely. “And do not worry about fork. I should actually unpack.” He said. 

 Ming gently nudged a box with her nice looking stilettos. “Have fun.” She said, heavy sarcasm influenced her tone. 

 “Thank you. I look forward to it.” Dimitri copied her tone. 

 “Do you want some help? Or should I be asking your friend Alexei?” Ming asked. 

 Dimitri shrugged. “Alexei got help from Rozalina. I did not, also I am pretty sure that he is taking mid day nap.” He said. “You can help if you wish. I am not stopping you from helping.” He said. 

 “Perfect. I’ll help in exchange of some of that pie.” Ming said, pointing to the pie next to Dimitri. 

 “If you can find my forks.” Dimitri said dryly. Ming grinned and picked up Lord Byron and put him on the couch. Byron groaned and flopped across the pillow that he had been put on and then quickly went to sleep. 

 Ming grinned at him and looked around the mess. “Where do we start?” She asked. 

 “Uh.” Dimitri said “Living room?” He asked. “I do not have much stuff for living room. Do not have much things for anything. Except clothes.” 

 “So does that mean you have to go shopping for things?” Ming asked, picking up a box and peering at the word that Dimitri had scrawled across the side. He didn’t think that she would be able to read the Russian word. 

 “I hope not. I have everything that I need but there is not much.” Dimitri explained. 

 “Ah. Well you’re not going to like my place. It’s just filled to the brim with things.” Ming said, sitting down next to her dog and opening the box. “Also where do these books go?” She asked. “Also Alexander Pushkin?” She held up a well worn book. 

 Dimitri shrugged and opened his box of CDs. 

 He had a vague plan of where things were going to go. He had gotten a shelving unit that went around the TV. The books were going to go on the right and the CDs and whatever DVDs/games he had brought over and then whatever decoration pieces that Anna had pushed on him on the top. 

 In honesty, Anna had planned things for him and if Dimitri didn’t follow her instructions, she would pout. 

 “My brother was fan of Pushkin.” Dimitri said. He had never really liked reading, especially the old Russian authors when he was younger but had gotten into reading these old authors to be closer to Anatoly. 

 Dimitri didn’t know if Ming had picked up on the undertone of Dimitri’s words but she didn’t comment on when he said. 

 “Wait. You read Russian?” Dimitri asked, frowning and looked over to Ming who was reading the back of his book in slight interest. 

Ming shrugged. “I wanted to learn Russian when I was young so I learnt it.” She said, switching into Russian pretty flawlessly. 

 “I am impressed.” Dimitri said also switching into Russian as well, getting up and headed over to the unit to start putting things into the unit. 

 His music, which used to be his father’s CDs were on the same page with the books. Dimitri hadn’t been to interested in it growing up but it’s been how Dimitri connected with his dad recently. 

 “Thank you. My parents said it was waste of time but it’s helping me now.” Ming said cheerfully and stood up. “Also how do you want them organized?” She asked. 

 Dimitri scoffed and turned to Ming with a raised eyebrow. “You think that that I am organized?” He asked. 

 “I mean. Sort of? Appearances are very deceiving. Do I look put together?” Ming asked. 

 Dimitri paused and looked her up and down. Her clothing was top notch. Pale beige khakis and a loose mint shirt that was tucked into her pants with gold jewelry and watch. “I mean little?” Dimitri said nervously. 

 Ming snorted and put a book on the shelf. “Ha! I have fooled you. I am such a god fucking hot mess. I have barely survived it into adulthood.” She said.  

 Dimitri smiled softly and pushed more CDs onto the unit. 

 He liked Ming. She was easy to talk to and kind of pushed through the awkwardness. Now Dimitri was of course not easy around new people, very much so thanks to Sasha. 

 “So what brings you here across sea to his fine land?” Ming asked. 

 “Work. Alexei and I play for Rangers now.” Dimitri said quietly. Back in Russia, people were fans but they were not as in face as apparently American fans could be. He just did not know how Ming would take it. She gave him a confused look. “Hockey.” He explained. Well that answered his question. 

 “Oh cool dude. Sorry I don't know much about hockey.” Ming apologized. 

 Dimitri shook his head and folded the now empty box. “It is fine. Relief actually.” He said. Ming smiled and Dimitri tossed the box into the pile of empty boxes. 

 The door banged opened and Lord Byron (what a weird name for dog) looked in surprise. Dimitri was used to it. Alexei had very energetic nature to himself. “Oh good you are alive.” Dimitri said flatly. “I thought you died, you were asleep for so long.” 

 Alexei made face at Dimitri but Dimitri ignored it like he was ignoring ache in his limbs. Why was he in so much pain? He was twenty not old. Whatever. The pain has been there since he was young anyways. 

 “Oh hello!” Alexei said brightly, spotting Ming. “Who are you?” His voice was thick with confusion, and he looked back to Dimitri. 

 Ming let out a tinkling laugh. “I’m Ming. Your new neighbour. I’m just helping out your friend because he looked defeated by the amount of boxes surrounding him.” She said. 

 Alarmed, Alexei looked over to Dimitri. He knew better then to think that Dimitri had been overwhelmed by his boxes. Dimitri just shrugged and opened another box. 

 Now he wished he had not done that. 

 It was blanket that his mom had made for sofa back home. Dimitri didn’t remember packing it. He looked at that side of the box. It was Irina’s writing. Why had she packed this? 

 Dimitri sighed and closed the box. He wasn’t going to do this right now. 

 “Hello little dog.” Alexei said, crouching down and petting Lord Byron. Lord Byron yawned and let Alexei continue to pet him. “What is your name?” He cooed. 

 “Lord Byron.” Ming said. 

 Alexei’s eyes light up and he turned to Dimitri with an menacing look in his eyes. “Fuck you.” Dimitri told him off and then flipped him off. Alexei opened his mouth but Dimitri threw one of his pillows at Alexei. Alexei cackled as he toppled over at the force of the pillow. 

 Ming paused and looked over to Dimitri. Her eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. He sighed and shrugged. “He is referencing my last cat. Mr. Pushistyy.” He explained. 

 “Mr. Fluffy?” Ming asked, a small smile drawing on up on her lips. 

 “I was seven thank you very much.” Dimitri grumbled. “Also my brother made his opinion on Mr. Pushistyy’s name quite clear.” 

 “You speak Russian?” Alexei asked. 

 “I do!” Ming said cheerfully, switching back into Russian effortlessly. “My parents said it was stupid to learn but it is helping me now. So they can fucking suck it.” 

 “Very true.” Alexei said. 

 Dimitri hummed and looked through the boxes. The grand majority of his things were already put in. Thanks to the movers. He did have to put down the rug that was rolled up and stuck in a corner. “Can you help me move coffee table?” He asked Alexei.

 He had one big couch that face the TV, then an two other other couch the was slightly smaller on the left and on the right and coffee table.  

 He wasn’t quite sure why he had so much. He had two friends in America. That’s all. 

 But here Dimitri was. 

 “Of course.” Alexei said and got up. He helped Dimitri move the glass coffee table off to the side and push the rest of his boxes off the the side. 

 Now that Dimitri thought about it, most of his boxes for the living room were mostly just books. 

 The rug that he had chosen was red and gold design. A very modern design. Dimitri just liked how the red of colour went with the dark brown of his couches. He was simple man with simple needs. 

 Dimitri sighed and put the coffee table back. 

 “How many books do you have?” Ming asked, opening another box of books. 

 “I like to read?” Dimitri offered. Outside of hockey, all Dimitri had to do was work. But since he was all of the way over in America and Viktor had given him certified dad look and told him to ‘enjoy’ rest of his childhood. 

 So Dimitri read. Also because he read to try to understand why Anatoly actually liked these books. They were kind of terrible. But he held so much value on those books so he did not want to lose those books. 

 Dimitri sighed and sat down on the floor next to Lord Byron. Lord Byron sighed and stood up and wobbled over to Dimitri and then just collapsed onto his lap. Dimitri smiled and scratched Byron’s head.

 “Bro, okay so most the reading that I do is paperwork. But I’ve got friends who are huge nerds and I seriously don’t think that they have this many books.” Ming said. “And they are certified nerds. Like two of them still fight about who should have been captain of robotics team.” 

  “Okay, Dimitri is not that bad but he is still nerd.” Alexei said. “But me? I am jock.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ming. 

 “And I am not desperate.” Ming said, raising her eyebrows at him. She looked unimpressed with him.

 Dimitri let out little chuckle at Alexei’s slightly deflated look. “I did not mean to hit on you. I mean  little but I am sorry.” Alexei apologized. 

 “It is fine my dude. I get this all of time. As long as we get all cards on table now.” Ming said and shoved couple more books away. 

 “Sorry that happens.” Dimitri said. It sucked that it happened Ming. When Anna was last here she got unfortunately hit on by some asshole who did not understand the meaning of no. 

 Ming shrugged and looked away. 

 “Hey, if you need help to get rid of assholes. You can come to us.” Alexei offered. 

 With surprise on her face, Ming looked over to Dimitri who just shrugged. “I mean I have been told multiple times that I look like I can kill someone. So yes, come find me and I will scare them for you.” He said. 

 “Thanks dudes.” Ming said. “Nice to know that I have some scary Russians in my corner.”

 Alexei clicked his tongue and gave Ming double finger guns. Dimitri just shrugged and went back to playing with Byron.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Please leave some kudos/bookmarks. Also comments! I love to hear your thoughts.

Jack had gotten to the arena early. It was out of habit. He liked getting there and having sometime to slowly do a pre-practice work out.

He paused when he walked into the change room and saw Dimitri squished into his cubby hole, reading. Dimitri was sitting sideways with his legs sticking up and listening to music while reading some thick Russian novel.

What should Jack do? Should he leave Dimitri alone to his book? He’s only known Dimitri for a little under a month and the guy has barely opened up to anyone. He was nice and polite to everyone but he hasn’t embraced the team as much as Tater has. The answer to his questions were answered when Dimitri looked up and pulled out an earbud. “Hey captain.” He said and then looked down to his book.

“What are you doing here so early?” Jack asked heading to his cubby and sat down in it. It was conveniently across from Dimitri’s. He looked even more squished in his cubby.

Dimitri shrugged and paused his music. He shuffled and one of his long legs stuck up in the air. “Did not want to be home. I had time to kill.” He said.

Okay, that slightly alarming. Not wanting be at home probably wasn’t a good thing. Jack didn’t know what to say to Dimitri.

So Jack didn’t talk about that.

“How’s your friend. Rozalina?” Jack asked.

Dimitri shrugged and looked down. “Do not know actually. Have not seen her since move in.” He admitted. “She travels for work. She has habit of disappearing for couple of weeks then reappearing again.”

“How’d you get her to reappear?” Jack asked.

“Well,” Dimitri paused and looked away. “I know I say Anna a lot. But she may be five- five but her personality makes her bigger then me, Alexei, and both of my brothers.” He said.

Jack frowned softly. The past couple of week nether him or Tater have mentioned Dimitri’s family. Also wouldn’t they be here to help Dimitri moved in? But seeing the angry look on Dimitri’s face, Jack chose to ignore it.

“Also please tell your friend that his pie very good and I did have to fight Alexei off.” Dimitri said, looking down his book and idly flicking a page.

“How much pie did Tater have?” Jack asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

“Pretty much all of his pie and tried to steal some of mine.” Dimitri said.

“And how much did you have?” Jack asked. He knew that he sounded like a hockey robot, but those guys needed to watch with they eat and have more protein. Mostly Dimitri. The guy was skinny was fuck.

Dimitri looked over and rose an eyebrow at Jack. There was an amused look etched onto Dimitri’s face. “Do not worry captain. I shared my pie with neighbour and I will have you know that I still have some left.”

“Alright.” Jack said slowly and Dimitri let out a tired laugh. “Just make sure you eat your veggies and protein as well.” He said.

Dimitri snorted/laughed uncontrollably. “Captain you sound like my god-mother.” He said. Again with the god family. Where was Dimitri’s actual family? Was Dimitri just raised by his god-family? It kind of seemed like it.

“Well I’m sorry that I want my players to be healthy.” Jack scolded Dimitri. A small smile pulled on Jack’s lips.

Dimitri didn’t look like he was too convinced. “So you wish to be like slightly crazy native Russian lady?” He asked. “Let me tell you, Anna gets her vocals from her mother and neither of them are not afraid to use them.” He said.

Before Jack could figure out an answer, the door swung open and Tater slid in. He zeroed in on Dimitri. “Thought you might be here.” He said, walking over to Dimitri and sat next to him.

He took the book from Dimitri and looked down at the worn and faded cover. “House of dead by Fyodor Dostoevsky? You really are feeling nostalgic today.” He said.

“Fight me.” Dimitri muttered and snatched the book back from Tater.  
  
“You like the author?” Jack asked.

“No.” Dimitri said. He sounded so shocked that Jack would ever suggest it. “Fyodor Dostoevsky is overly religious and it shows in his work. He was accused of plagiarizing his work and I just find his attempts at satire fall flat. But he does talk about the the differences between the poor and the rich which is okay.” He said.

Jack frowned and couldn’t wrap his mind around why Dimitri would read these books. “Why do you read them then?” He asked.

“Dimitri loves to judge. He still holds my performances in high school over me.” Tater glared at Dimitri.

Dimitri shrugged, his eyes cast downward to the book in front of him. His overcast look was still hanging over him. “That is because you are terrible actor.” He muttered. Tater grinned and put his hand on Dimitri’s knee.

“Well I was getting ready to do some workout before practice. You guys want to join me?” Jack asked.

“Sure!” Tater said, standing up and looked down to Dimitri who had managed to scrunched down even more.

“I am good.” Dimitri said softly.

Jack felt like he should push Dimitri a little more to get out of his bubble but then again, it was way too early in their relationship for Jack to do it. Maybe he should get Rozalina to help him get Dimitri out of his shell more.

But she kind of made Jack nervous.

“Okay.” Tater said, shooting Jack a look that Jack couldn’t fight back against. They both waved to Dimitri and then headed out.

“So.” Jack said softly.

“Look I do not want to tell you about Dimitri’s past because it is his story to tell. But you should know that he is coping.” Tater said and then shrugged. “For most part. You can kind of tell he is not having good day.”

“How?” Jack asked. He wanted to help Dimitri and anything he could know would be appreciated.

“When he reads, he is sad mood.” Tater said. “You have to judge situation. Some times where you need to pulled him out of his hole and there are times you need to let him be.”

“Why reading?” Jack asked. It was a weird thing to latch on too.

Tater shrugged. “They were his brother’s books.” He said. Oh shit. Jack looked down to floor. “Well one of them. English is hard.” Tater said softly. “If he gets too bad then we call Anna. We have system to help him and Rozalina.”

“I guess that’s good. I know that I might be over stepping but have they considered professional help?” Jack asked.

He knows from experience that it actually helps.

“I would think that it would be good. But the two of them, especially Rozalina have trust issues. We do what we can do.” Tater said. “We are getting into dark territory. Oh hey tell your friend that his pie was delicious!”

“Yeah I will.” Jack said distractedly. He guessed that since Tater was around Dimitri and Rozalina enough that he was numb to it. But it was hard to wrap his mind around.

“Do not worry captain. Dimitri is going to be okay.” Tater said.

“How do you know that?” Jack asked as they entered the wight room.

“Because he has me, Rozalina, and Anna. We are here to make each other better.” Tater said cheerfully. 

Well if it helped then Jack couldn’t comment on it.

“So can I meet your pie friend?” Tater asked.

Oh boy. Bitty meeting Tater would not be a good idea. Defiantly not a good idea. Actually Tater meeting any of them would probably good idea. “Maybe.” Jack said and Tater beamed at Jack. This was not going to end well. 

* * *

  
Dimitri was exhausted from practice. He knew that he shouldn’t be. He was young man in his early twenties. But he has been barely been sleeping and what ever energy that he had was gone. He wanted to go home and take a nap.

He pushed himself so hard that he thought that he would be able to take at lest a third minute nap.

But Alexei wanted to play with the Ice Crew and Dimitri would look like a bad friend if he left without his friend.

So he stayed. But he was not going on the ice.

He found a small looking Asian woman who was doodling on a sketch pad. He assumed that she was with the ice crew. Most because she kept yelling out penalties for whoever. Dimitri did not know. “Can I join you?” Dimitri asked.

She looked up at him and then back down to her sketchbook. “Sure.” She said. “I’m Lardo by the way bro. Hockey nickname.” She said.

“Ah. I am Dimitri. Nice too meet you.” Dimitri introduced himself and then collapsed onto the seat behind him and pulled out his book.

He wondered if it would be rude to put his headphones back in play Tchaikovsky again. It was not like he and Lardo were talking. Both of them were silently doing their own thing.

The loud shouting and the hockey pucks banging against rink walls kept drawing Dimitri’s attention way from House of Dead.

Dimitri sighed angrily as the puck banged against the glass for like the tenth time and drew his attention away from the book. Dimitri shifted in his seat and glared at his book harder.

“You learn to block it out dude.” Lardo advised him.

“Yay.” Dimitri said dryly. At lest that got crack of amusement out of her.

“So,” Lardo started. Dimitri looked up in vague interest. “I know that this is going to a little weird sounding and such but can I draw you? I can’t draw the other guys because their moving and such.” Lardo said.

“Sure. As long as I can read.” Dimitri said. He didn’t care if she drew him. Lardo gave him a double thumbs up and Dimitri put his head phones back in and went back to reading. At lest now he had an excuse for ignoring people.

Time seemed to slow down as Dimitri entered his bubble. He really was not fan of this book. He never was. He never understood why Anatoly was such fan of this book. It was very dry and it took while for plot to get going.

As Tchaikovsky’s piece was winding down to an end, Lardo tapped his shoulder and Dimitri pulled out an earbud and looked over to her. She showed him, her drawing of him.

It was really good. It was better then what Dimitri could do. Which wasn’t saying much. Her drawing was mostly different variations of shading with a few lines for emphasis and for outlining. Dimitri closed his book and sat up. “This is amazing.” He said.

Lardo flushed with pride at his compliment. “Thanks man.” She said.

“You have other pictures of art?” Dimitri asked.

“I do. Give me a sec.” Lardo said and closed her sketchbook and pulled out her phone. “Here. Just swipe to the right.” She said and handed it over to him.

Dimitri flicked through her photos. One painting caught his eye.  
  
Now Dimitri was not familiar in art styles but he was pretty certain that this an impressionistic painting. He did not know. It had ben years since he took an art class.

But he really liked the bright dot like colours in the background and the blurry dancers that were made in the same blurry style as the background. The dancers were painted in various stages of beige and brown.

It kind of gave Dimitri an feeling of closeness and movement. But then again Dimitri didn’t know much about art. “This is amazing.” Dimitri said. “How much?” He asked.

Lardo stared at him. “You’re kidding?” She asked.

Dimitri shook his head. “No. I mean I just moved into new apartment. I do not have anything to decorate my walls. How much?” He asked. He did have pictures of his family. But those were in his room.

“Well I usually charge about fifty cents per square inch. That painting is twenty three by twenty inches. So about a thousand. That sounds good?” Lardo asked.

Again, Dimitri knew next to nothing about art so he could not argue that. “Sure.” He said and Lardo beamed at him.

“Dude that’s great! That’s like my rent for the next month plus groceries that allow for Bits’s spending habits.” Lardo said, taking back her phone. “I’ll get it to you in a couple of days.”

“Sounds good.” Dimitri said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alexei and Jack. “Hello Alexei.” Dimitri said.

“Hi.” Alexei sang and dropped onto Dimitri. Dimitri groaned but did not push Alexei off of him. It was rather comfortable. Dimitri’s gotten used to Alexei doing this actually. He used to do this when they were younger and started doing more in their later teens. “Hello short lady.” He said.

“I could kill you without even looking.” Lardo said, without even looking up.

Dimitri grinned at Alexei’s horrified expression. “Okay. Okay. You are perfect size. Yes. For everything.” Alexei said, nodding enthusiastically. He turned to captain and winced. “Why did you not warn me captain?” He whined. “I thought you like me.”

Dimitri looked over to Lardo who was drawing with satisfied smirk. Dimitri snuggled up to Alexei and Alexei put his arm Dimitri without even looking. Dimitri went back to reading while Alexei was chatting with captain.

He wanted to go home. But he was kind of trapped here. The words started blurring on Dimitri’s current page and he rubbed his eyes in hopes that would help.

It did not.

“You look like you need sleep bro.” Lardo said.

Dimitri shrugged. “I am fine.” He said.

Alexei looked down to Dimitri. “No you need sleep.” He said.

“What are you? My mother?” Dimitri grumbled and slid farther down in his seat. He was fine.  
“Well someone has to do it.” Alexei poked Dimitri in side and Dimitri swatted it away and crossed his arms in frustration. Lardo grinned at Dimitri’s frustration.

“You look like you could use a nap.” Jack said.

Dimitri looked over to him. “Are you ordering me to sleep?” He asked.

“Will it get your to take care of yourself?” Jack asked. Dimitri shrugged. Probably not. But he could use a nap. “Then go take a nap.” He ordered.

“Fine.” Dimitri rolled his eyes. He took up and stretched. “I will see you all later. You coming Alexei?” He asked. Alexei shrugged and looked around. He wanted to stay here. “Okay. See you later.” Dimitri said, waving goodbye and headed down and out of stadium.

Dimitri was actually thankful. He could go home in peace now. 

* * *

  
“Hey Ming.” Dimitri said drowsily as he got to their floor and found his friend outside of his door.

Over the past week or so they started to hang out. Plus Alexei as well. She was great to be around. She helped Dimitri and Alexei sort of integrate better into the world and there was bonus of Lord Byron. Dimitri loved that dog.

He was thinking about getting cat. That would maybe make him little less lonely. But then he would have to find someone to take for of said cat when he was out on roadies.

“Hey Dimitri.” Ming said sadly.  
He paused and studied her. She looked like she’s been crying. “What is wrong?” He asked.

Ming shrugged and looked down, crossing her arms in defence. “It’s just been a hard day.” She said.

“Well I have some pie left. Do you want to come over in about an hour and finish it?” Dimitri offered. All he wanted was some sleep. But he could not leave his friend in this sad state.

She gave him little smile. “Yeah. That would be nice. Thanks.” She said.

Dimitri put hesitant hand on her shoulder. “I’ll see you in bit.” He said. Ming nodded and pulled him into hug. Dimitri sighed and dropped his head onto top of hers. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. They were so fucking dry and tried.

“You okay there soldier?” Ming asked, gently nudging Dimitri.

“Yes. Sorry. I am half asleep.” Dimitri apologized.

“Bed.” Ming ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” Dimitri said dryly and headed over to his door. “Goodnight.” He called over his shoulder.

“Goodnight Dimitri.” Ming said. Dimitri waved and headed into his apartment. He dropped his book and keys on his table and kicked of his shoes. He shed his jacket and tossed onto couch as he headed to his room.

With eyes as dry as sand, Dimitri dropped onto his bed face first and let a sigh of relief.  
Fucking finally. 

* * *

  
Dimitri groaned and raised his head. He did not know if that nap made him even more tired or it actually worked. All he knew was that he felt like shit. Well more then usual.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled to his kitchen. He needed water.

“Why are you two in my apartment?” Dimitri asked, when he saw both Alexei and Ming sitting on one of his couches. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at them.

“Ming said that you invited her for pie.” Alexei defended both of them.

“Leave me out of this.” Ming tried to defend herself.  
  
“I think I implied after I finish my nap.” Dimitri grumbled. “And you are not getting my pie. Not my fault you ate yours already. I offered Ming not you.”  
“Fight me.” Alexei grumbled.

“You have been spending too much time with Rozalina.” Dimitri chided. Alexei shrugged and got off couch and headed over to Dimitri. Pulling him into a hug.

Dimitri did not fight him off. He dropped his head onto Alexei’s shoulder and sighed. He was lucky. He was lucky that he had Alexei.

“You okay?” Alexei asked softly. “I meant to ask you earlier but did not want to call you out.”

Dimitri nodded. “I just, it is just complicated.” He muttered.

“We talk later?” Alexei asked. Dimitri nodded. “Okay. I am still getting some pie.” He said.

“No.” Dimitri grounded out. He was going to let Alexei have pie. He could not deny his best friend pie. “Fine.” He muttered.

Alexei cheered and headed to fridge. Dimitri rolled his eyes and collapsed onto his couch, next to Ming. “Hello.” He cooed at Lord Byron. Byron trotted over to Dimitri and licked his face. Dimitri giggled and played with him.

“It seems that he’s has latched onto you.” Ming said.

Dimitri smiled at Lord Byron. “What can I say? I have thing for pets. Special bond and such.” He said. He liked pets. They were better then most people. They were loyal and did not leave you.

“Aw.” Ming cooed at him. “Thank you.” She said to Alexei who had handed her a plate of pie.

He nodded at her and then sat next to Dimitri. Dimitri shuffled up next to him and took his plate from Alexei. He and Alexei were so close that most of their relationship was of them cuddling. Same with Rozalina.

Dimitri was an affectionate person and his friends found that out the hard way and after what happened to his family, he had turned to his friends to give his affection towards. It works well with Rozalina because her father was piece of shit who never showed her any affection.

So when Dimitri hugged her, she loved it.  
  
“No. This is my pie.” Dimitri half heartedly scolded Byron who was trying to get Dimitri’s pie. “No.” Dimitri continued to say. His tone was not scolding at all and it seemed to be encouraging Byron.

“You know that is not going to work.” Ming told Dimitri.

Dimitri rose an eyebrow at her and then went back to trying to eat his pie in peace. “I was thinking about getting cat.” He said, watching Byron jump off of him and walk over to Ming with his short stubby tail wagging. He was trying to get pie from her now.

“No.” Ming scolded Byron. She turned back to Dimitri. “You should. It’s really worth it.” She said.

“Yes but I would have to find someone to look after them while I am away.” Dimitri said.

“I mean. I could. If you want.” Ming said. “I have like no life. I never travel and is constantly here. Also I love cats and dogs. Obviously.” She said, looking down to Byron who was wagging his tail at Ming.

“That would be great. If you want, I could pay you?” Dimitri asked. He felt bad for slightly taking advantage of Ming. He’s known her for about week and half. She was and he was glad that he was friends with her(and her dog).

Ming made a face and waved a hand. “Nah. It’s fine. As long as you take care of Byron on days that I can’t.” She said.

Dimitri may not do much work on his family’s business but he still knew good deal when heard them. “Sounds fair. Thank you.” He said. Ming gave him a cheery smile and gave him double thumbs up. “Now all I have to do is get my cat.” He said.

Alexei dropped his head on top of Dimitri’s. “Can I come?” He asked.

“Does it even matter if I say no?” Dimitri asked. He knew better. Alexei shrugged and grinned. “Yeah you cane come. Cat is going to have like you. You are going to be over all of time.” He said. Alexei beamed at Dimitri.

“Did you hear that Byron?” Ming asked her dog in a cooing voice. “You’re going to get some new friends. Are you excited?” She asked. Byron barked in excitement. She looked back up to Dimitri, brushing back her hair from her face. “When are you guys going to go?” She asked.

“I am not sure.” Dimitri said.

Ming’s phone started vibrating. She frowned and picked it up. “I should actually take this. Sorry.” She apologized. She got up and headed out.

Alexei sighed and got up. “It is nap time.” He said. Due to their career, both of them had developed superstitions. Dimitri lost most of his former superstations after Sasha but Alexei still had maintained his.

One of them was taking nap at this time pretty much ever single day.

Dimitri moved out of the way so that Alexei could up. He shuffled over to the door to let Alexei out. His mom had tried to teach him manners. She also tried to teach him how to cook. That did not end well.

“See you.” Dimitri said quietly. Ming was still on the phone.

“After nap we talk.” Alexei said.  
“Sure.” Dimitri said. He has an okay day. He did start the day pretty badly but he had made friend in Lardo and he decided that he was going to get cat. He was going to go to shelter and get one.

Alexei nodded and headed to his apartment.

Dimitri loved that his friend was always looking out for him but he could handle himself for one day.

Dimitri paused at the door and heard a snippet of Ming’s conversation in Mandarin. Now he has not spoken that language since he was fifteen but he still could understand it.

“I’m fine Lai. Seriously. You should be proud of me, I made friends with my new neighbours and guess what? I convinced one of them to get a cat and I get to babysit when he’s out on roadies.” She said. She paused and rolled her eyes. “He’s a hockey player Lai. I know you know hockey, you lived in America for several years.” She teased.

Dimitri grinned. He did not know who Lai was but he made Ming smile. She seemed so sad.

The grin dropped from her face and she shrugged. “I’m fine. My dysphoria is better then usual.” She said.

Dysphoria? Dimitri did not know that word. He will have to look that up later.

He felt like he was intruding and he should go. Dimitri slipped inside his apartment and left Ming to her phone call. He grabbed his laptop and sat next to Byron. Byron put his head on Dimitri’s lap and snuffled. Dimitri grinned and scratched his ears.

He looked up what dysphoria meant and chewed on his lip as he read through. So from when he could vaguely understand, Ming was trans? Was she trans woman or trans man? Dimitri was not quite sure.

Dimitri was not sure how to approach Ming. He knew that this was not an easy topic to talk about and Ming should be the one who instigate it. This was her life not his and he did not want to be dick who accidentally outed his friend.

He would not want to be outed so he will wait until she comes to him. So Dimitri exited out of this tab and closed his laptop. He put it to the side.

Dimitri looked down to Byron. “What should we do now?” He asked. Byron lazily tapped his tail against the sofa and then dropped his head on Dimitri’s lap. “Okay.” Dimitri said and then relaxed into his couch.

“Hey, sorry about that.” Ming said walking back in. Byron looked up and wagged his tail. Ming grinned at sat next to him.

“It is okay.” Dimitri said. “If you do not mind me asking, who was that?” He asked.

“Oh.” Ming said and waved a hand while crossing her legs. “Just my brother Lai checking up on me. Where’d Tater go?” She asked. Ming had jumped on bandwagon with calling Tater. Alexei loved it so Dimitri did not care.

“Mid day nap. It is his superstitions.” Dimitri said. Ming frowned. “One thing you should know if you are to be friends with us is that hockey players are very superstitious. To point that it is kind of stupid. Especially around playoff time.” He said.

“Are you superstitious?” Ming asked.

Dimitri shrugged. He hid around idea of superstition to hide his insecurities but he was not really. He did not like showing people his scars on his back so he went into shower with his clothes and his underarmour shirt still on.

If someone asked, his Jade pendant that he always wore was part of suppression. But it was not. It used to belong to his father. Actually it was suppose to be his mom’s present to his father for Christmas.

Dimitri had gone through all presents to see what he could salvage and what he just put into storage.

“No not really.” He finally said.

“What are typical superstitions? Like I’ve watched a couple of hockey games when I was younger with my friends. But I’ve never heard the superstitions.” Ming said.

“You see during playoffs that no cuts their beards?” Dimitri asked. Ming nodded. “Superstition. Goalies do not like touching pucks outside of ice. Alexei likes mid day naps. Small things.” He said.

“Interesting.” Ming said. “I’m surprised that you don’t have any.” She said.

Dimitri shrugged. “I used to.” He admitted. “But then shit happened and now I do not.” He finished awkwardly. He tried to gloss over his own personal hell from when he was younger. He did not like talking about it.

Ming seemed to pick up on it and she did not comment on it.

“So where did you get Lord Byron?” Dimitri asked, looking down Byron who had now stretched out across both of their laps.

“Oh! I got him at a great shelter! They’re so sweet there and they could really use the business. I can take you guys there if you want! I mean I like to go from time to time to play with the cats and dogs there. They need some love.” Ming said cheerfully.

“That would great.” Dimitri said. He could not wait. He wanted companion. It was lonely here. He has lived with his god-family and they were loud and enveloped him. Now here he was alone.

He had Rozalina and Alexei. But Rozalina disappears for work for long periods of time and Alexei had his own place. He was alone now and he hated it. He hated it so fucking much. 

* * *

  
There was pounding on his door. Dimitri groaned and looked up. He had fallen asleep on his couch. He had spent the rest of the day after Ming had left doing paperwork. Dimitri shuffled over to the door, his mind still wrapped in sleep.

“Yes?” He grumbled opening his door. He squinted at who the hell it was. Alexei and Rozalina had keys and came and went without knocking.

It was not Ming.

It was some man with long hair and with pretty decent moustache. “Can I help you?” He asked heavily.

“Sup brah?” The guy asked. Why did he look so familiar?

“Hey Dimitri.” Lardo said, popping out of nowhere. Oh. This man must be one of Jack’s friends. “Jack gave us your address.” She said.

“Oh. Right.” Dimitri muttered and let them both in. “I will get your money.” He said.

“Brah. This place is off the hook. I’m Shitty by the way bro.” Lardo’s friend said.

Dimitri paused and turned towards the guy. He wondered if he had heard the guy correctly or Dimitri’s mind was still asleep.

“Hockey nickname bro.” Shitty said.

“Americans.” Dimitri muttered, shaking his head. “Sorry. Just woke up.” He apologized and rubbed his face in attempt to wake himself up. “Be right back.” He muttered and headed to his bedroom where he had Lardo’s money.

“Thanks dude.” Lardo said, as Dimitri gave her money. She put painting up against his couch and tucked it away.

“No wonder you wanted the painting my man, your walls are bare as fuck.” Shitty said.

Dimitri squinted at Shitty, trying to processes this guy. It was way too early to trying to understand. Wait. What time was it anyways? What time did he go to sleep anyways.

“I know.” Dimitri said slowly. “That is why I bought her painting. It is pretty.”

“Thanks bro!” Lardo said.

“See I like you dude. You help a woman of colour defeat the odds of the motherfucking patriarchy. You ain’t like the other white dudes and you aren’t afraid to say things are pretty.” Shitty said.

Dimitri squinted at Shitty. “I am half Chinese.” He said slowly. “And my father was half Native Russian. I am barely white. Do not judge people on appearances.” He said.

He relished in Shitty’s stunned look. Lardo cackled. “All right man. You win. I done fucked up.” He said.

“I do not care for winning. Unless it is hockey. But biracial people have hard time finding place in world and your assumptions make it harder. Especially white passing ones.” Dimitri said.

He was tired of this shit. He was tired of lots of things but this most defiantly. Dimitri had such hard fucking time back in Russia due to his heritage. Kids were bullies and racists. Also homophobic. But Dimitri was good at hiding that.

While Dimitri did not have high hopes for America when he came here but he had silently hoped that since America was melting pot of different counties and cultures it would be little different.

“I am sorry and I do not mean to be such asshole. But I have been lots of shit because of where my mom comes from and I am kind of tired of it.” Dimitri said.

“Nah man. Thank you for educating me. Sorry for being a dick brah.” Shitty apologized.

“Apology accepted.” Dimitri said. He was tired and did not want to hold onto grudges. Shitty still looked little trouble. “If you want you can come over some time whenever and I can help educate you.” He offered.

Shitty brightened up. “Yeah man. That’d be great! I’ll bring the pizza and some of bits’s pie.” He said.

Dimitri still had to meet this Bitty person and thank him for his welcome pie. “Sounds good. Just do not tell Alexei or he is going to break down my door.” He said.

Lardo snorted in amusement. Dimitri grinned. Alexei was certainly some sort of character. He loved it. “I know. He is great. Thank you for brining painting by way. I will put it up sometime soon. Promise.” Dimitri said.

“Whenever you’re procrastinating?” Lardo asked.

“More like before I get my cat. They have bad habit of getting onto things.” Dimitri said.

“Aw congrats dude. Cats are great.” Shitty said thoughtfully. Despite his ignorance Shitty seemed okay. Little misguided but that is all. He seemed to have okay intentions. But never trust someone on first impressions.

Never trust anyone really.

Anyone could have hidden intentions. Even Alexei could. As terrible as it felt to think that. Dimitri had to look out for himself.

It is how he has survived this long.

“Anyways I’ve got class that get to bro. I’ll see you round the rink.” Lardo said.

“Of course. Most definitely if Alexei continues to play with you guys.” Dimitri said with small grin. He waved goodbye to Shitty and Lardo as they left.

Dimitri shook his head and went searching for his phone.

Jack: Just giving you a heads up. I gave Lardo and Shitty(one of the other Ice Crew members) your address so they could drop off the painting that you apparently bought.

Dimitri: Yes. I met them. Shitty is something else.

Jack: That is an understatement. Nice painting FYI. You’ve got good taste.

Dimitri: Thank you. I will see you later captain.

* * *

 

“You boys better hurry up!” Ming yelled distantly from hallway.

Dimitri grabbed his keys and left his apartment. “Happy?” He tossed over to her as he locked his door.

“Dimitri. My dude. I’m taking you to the shelter. The lest you could do is be on time.” Ming tossed back at him. She gave him an easy smile and crossed her arms. “I’m talking to you now Tater.” She yelled.

“Coming!” Alexei yelled. He slid out of his apartment and locked with flourish. “Happy?” He asked.

“It’s about time young sir.” Ming scolded him.

“Sorry.” Alexei said bashfully.

“Can we go?” Dimitri asked. He was slightly whining. Not going to lie, he wanted to go. Alexei nudged Dimitri. Hard enough the Dimitri nearly toppled over. “Asshole.” Dimitri muttered. Alexei flashed him a grin.

“Are you two done?” Ming sounded exasperated. “I get enough of this from my regular friends and they’re all older then me. Except Hanh. But still.” She complained.

Dimitri chuckled and followed Ming out.

Ming and Alexei started chatting up a storm. Alexei had been enamoured Ming since he learnt that she could speak Russian and they shared the weird interest of those internet personality quizzes.

Though they have only known Ming for about month.

“Hey.” Alexei said, nudging Dimitri. “You think that Rozalina is going to surface soon?” He asked.

“Who’s Rozalina?” Ming asked, putting on her sunglasses and rose her eyebrows in confusion.

How to explain Rozalina? “She is an old friend. Like me little?” Dimitri said slowly. “She travels lots for work and we do not see her that much. When Alexei and I lived back in Russia we say her for two weeks for Christmas, Easter, and whenever she had time off. We hope since three of us live in America we see her more.”

“We miss her.” Alexei said solemnly.

“Why does she work so much?” Ming asked. “Not judging. I’m a workaholic. I haven’t been back to Singapore since I was like nineteen. But I do talk to Lai like all of the time.”

Her brother. The one who she was talking to about her trans stuff. Should Dimitri be asking for what preferred pronouns? She would have told him, no?

Dimitri frowned, thinking about Rozalina. Alexei let Dimitri take the lead on this one. He and Rozalina had similar lives and issues. “Rozalina has had difficult relationship with her father. Never knew her mom. So she feels like she has no family and just throws herself into work.” He said slowly, trying to piece the words together.

Ming sighed and looked pained while she rubbed back of her neck. She didn’t comment but Dimitri could see her angry look. He could relate.

“Anyways, the shelter is right there.” Ming said, pointing to the building across street.

His excited buzz that Dimitri had earlier on was coming back. Cats! Dimitri tapped his leg in excitement as he waited for streetlights change. Dimitri nearly booked it across street.

“Hi! I’m Jenny.” Someone said as they entered the store. “Is this your first time here?” She asked.

Dimitri nodded.

Ming popped out from behind Alexei. “I’m not. I got my dog Lord Byron from here. Fun fact.” She said, waving her hand in hello.

Jenny smiled. “Right. The old Scottish terrier right?” She asked. Ming nodded. “He was cute. Little sad to go but I’m happy for him.” She said. She turned to Dimitri. “Are you looking for a cat or a dog?”

“Cat.” Dimitri said.

“Cats are on the right. They’re socializing right now. Go right ahead. I’m sure that there’s one going to be one for you.” Jenny said.

Alexei sniffled. “I am going to look at puppies.” He informed Dimitri and headed off to the room with all dogs in there. Dimitri went to the right and was greeted with sight lots of cats everywhere.

He could not stop his grin.

Dimitri sat down on ground and closest cat came over to him. This cat had blonde hair and seemed very friendly. “Hello milashka.” He cooed. This cat purred and rubbed her head against his hand. Dimitri was ready to take her and go.

Sharp pain welled in his hand when an other cat scratched his hand. Dimitri winced and withdrew his hand. He glared at this cat. She had curly brown hair and looked grumpy.

“Sorry about that. Susan doesn’t like new people or people who threaten to take away her girlfriend.” An other worker said.

“Susan? Girlfriend?” Dimitri asked.

“Yeah. Susan and Carol came together and refuse to leave unless their together. Girlfriends is a little joke between us workers here. You don’t know the reference to their names?” This worker asked. She wasn’t waring a name tag. Dimitri shook his head. “Oh well they’re named after the lesbians from the tv show friends. You should watch it.” She said cheerfully.

Dimitri turned to Susan was who was sniffing his fingers, trying to figure out if Dimitri was friend or foe. She did not seem too bad. Just a little wary. Dimitri understood here.

“I guess.” Dimitri said. 

* * *

  
Jack was trying to read peacefully when he heard his boyfriend yelling his name.

“Yes?” Jack asked, walking into the kitchen.

It was a mess right now. Half cooked pies and treats were scattered across the kitchen. Bitty’s laptop was open and blasting Beyonce. He was procrastinating. Jack rose an eyebrow at Bitty.

“Hush.” Bitty waved Jack off. “I didn’t call you down here to give me judgmental eyebrows.” Bitty sniffled and turned away.

“Okay. Why did you call me down?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He leaned on the counter behind him.

“We you know that you told me how you’re a little worried for Dimitri?” Bits asked.

Jack nodded. Yeah. He was worried for the guy. He was worried that Dimitri was having a hard time assimilating into the team and his life in general. The guy was awkward and closed off. Jack was also worried about how people was going to interpret him.

The team did see Dimitri’s better side because they spent a lot of time with Dimitri and just knew that he was awkward and had a language barrier. The public wasn’t going to see that side of him.

Jack knew from experience that it was hard. Once the public had an opinion of someone, it was hard to get that image away. If things weren’t played out well Dimitri was going to be an other version of Jack.

The introduction video for Alexei and Dimitri to the team, it showed Alexei taking the lead and Dimitri off to the side. Jack had scrolled threw his twitter, looking at the responses.

They hadn’t been super positive towards Dimitri.

“Yeah? So?” Jack asked.

“Well I was scrolling threw twitter, doing my thing and such and found this gem from Tater!” Dimitri said cheerfully and headed Jack his phone.

Jack took the phone and looked down and couldn’t help but grin. It was a video of Dimitri, sitting on the floor what could be a shelter with two cats on his lap. Dimitri was cooing down at the two cats.

**@TaterTots** : We made some knew friends! I think that Dimitri has fallen in love with them @SunshineBoi @FlasyNewMing **ow.ly/98nn92**

**@SunshineBoi:** I would like to welcome my new family members Susan and Carol(yes I know reference) @TaterTots @FlasyNewMing

**@FlashyNewMing:** @SunshineBoi @TaterTots They’re such cuties!!!! I would die for them.

**@OfficalRangers:** @SunshineBoi @Tatertots Shall we get them some official Ranskahov and Mashkov jerseys?

**@Tatertots:** @OfficalRangers @SunshineBoi: I claim Carol.

**@SunshineBoi:** @TaterTots @OfficalRangers Fine and yes. That would be nice.

**@CheerokeBae:** @SunshineBoi @TaterTots @OfficalRangers This is adorable. Please share pictures of the jerseys

**@Tatertots:** @CheerokeBae I will do it if my life depends on it

**@CheerokeBae:** @TaterTots: :)

**@TaterTots:** @CheerokeBae ))))

**@SunshineBoi** : @Tatertots @CheerokeBae *sigh* Why? Why??

**@LegitKentParson:** @SunshineBoi Nice cats. Reminds me of my own ow.ly/ti4538j

**@SunshineBoi** : @LegitKentParson No offence but your cat looks little like ferret. Cute Ferret.

**@TaterTots:** @SunshineBoi @LegitKentParson You are one to talk Dimitri. Last cat looked like fucking snowball

**@SunshineBoi** : @TaterTots That is because he was. Do you not remember throwing him at me once?

**@TaterTots:** @SunshineBoi I refuse to acknowledge that happened

That’s where the thread ended.

“So?” Bitty asked.

“I did not know that Dimitri was going to get a cat.” Jack said. Bitty tossed him look. Jack smirked. “No it’s good. It kind of humanizes Dimitri a little more. The guy has like zero social media presence.”

Shitty let out a barking laugh as he appeared out of nowhere. “Says you. You gorgeous example of human being.” He said. “What are we talking about brah?” He asked.

“Dimitri got two cats.” Jack said.

“Finally! Yeah he told me.” Shitty said cheerfully. “The dude is great. He sassed me when I called him a white dude benefiting from the patriarchy.” He said.

Jack sighed and put his face in his hands. Of course Shitty said that to Dimitri. The guy needed to watch his mouth sometimes. He was going to get punched sometime soon.

“I mean isn’t true?” Bitty asked hesitantly. “Now I haven’t met the guy but isn’t he white?”

“Nah brah. Just white passing. His mom is fucking Chinese bro and his dad is apparently half like native Russian. So the bruh is like just barely white. Then told me about how fucking difficult for biracial people to find their place in the world and such especially white passing guys, people beings.” Shitty said cheerfully. “I was humbly educated and I’m gunna go back some day soon and he’s tell me more. He’s pretty chill.”  
  
Jack was reeling a little about from the news. He has learnt more about Dimitri then has he has in a while. “Hun. Thanks for showing me Bits.” He said, brushing a little kiss on Bitty’s forehead then headed back to his room.

He deiced to text Dimitri.

**Jack:** Congrats on the cats.

**Dimitri:** Thanks. I was little lonely. They are loud and has lots personality.

**Jack:** Cute. Mind if I ask who FlashyNewMing is? Girlfriend?

**Dimitri:** Ha ha no. Ming is just friend. She is my neighbour and friend. Has cute dog. She agreed to watch my cats when we are out on roadies. She is nice.

That’s good. Dimitri should have someone outside of the team and the sport. Someone able to ground the guy. Same with Alexei. He guessed that the two of them had Rozalina and Anna. But Anna was in Russia and Jack hasn’t heard where Rozalina was right now. She seemed a little distant.

**Jack** : You should invite her to a game. Get her a jersey and everything.

**Dimitri:** 1\. she knows next to nothing about hockey 2. her own word she is a workaholic 3. If I did invite her, I would have to fight Alexei for the jersey that she gets. He would probably win.


	3. Chapter 3

One perk of having cats is that Dimitri is no longer allowed wallow in self pity all day in dark bedroom. He was forced to get up and feed them. It was form of self care in form of two loud cats. 

Dimitri stood as he watched Carol and Susan when he heard his Skype notifications go off. Must be Anna. “Hello Anna.” Dimitri said, leaning up against the counter and smiling tiredly. 

Anna frowned at Dimitri, her red hair flying everywhere. “You look tired. When did you go to bed?” She demanded. 

Dimitri chuckled and ducked his head. “Good to see you too Anna.” He said. Anna rose an eyebrow. “I went to bed around two.” He admitted. 

“Dimitri.” She scolded. “You need to sleep more.” Anna looked at him worriedly.  Dimitri felt bad for making her worry over him. 

“I know Anna and I am trying. I promise.” Dimitri promised her. Dimitri was trying to be better. About lot of things. But it was hard, especially when Dimitri had issues with actually fall asleep. He was trying. 

Anna did not look convinced. If Dimitri were in her shoes, he would not believe himself. “Are you eating properly?” She asked. 

“You sound like my captain, Anna.” Dimitri said gently. Anna huffed and crossed her arms at him. “I got cats.” Dimitri said. Anna perked up. “Yes. I went to shelter couple of days ago. I got two cats. Carol and Susan.” He said. 

He picked up Carol and put her on counter for Anna to see. Susan was still little hesitant to Dimitri. She has scratched him couple times and then hid under couch. She was warming up to him.

“Aw she is cute. Where is other one?” Anna cooed at Carol. Carol batted at screen, trying to get Anna. Dimitri gently picked her up and moved her out of way. 

“Susan is still warming up. She is right now under couch staring at me right.” Dimitri said idly, patting Carol and watched as Susan stared at them from her safety of under couch. Her eyes were glinting in darkness.

“Well takes one to know one.” Anna said. 

Dimitri stared at Anna. “Did you just sass me Anna?” He asked. Anna fluttered her eyelashes at him and have him a coy smile. Dimitri laughed and ducked his head. “I miss you Anna.” He said seriously.

“I miss you too Dimitri.” Anna said sadly. “Come home for Christmas?” 

“Of course. I want to see you and mom and dad.” Dimitri said. 

Anna paused and looked off screen when they both heard Irina yelling in distance. “I need to go. Mom wants help with making dinner. Love you Dimitri.” She said. 

“Love you too. Tell mom and dad too?” Dimitri asked.  

“Of course.” Anna said and ended the Skype call, leaving Dimitri to stare at dark screen. His apartment was silent without Anna. It was deafening. Dimitri hated it. 

He was pulled out his moping when Carol licked his face. Dimitri looked down to her and she meowed at him. “Hello.” Dimitri said and patted her. Carol meowed at him again. Dimitri picked her up and put on Mussorgsky. 

He lay on couch with Carol on his stomach and gently played with her. Fully aware of his other cat under the couch. 

* * *

 

Dimitri actually didn’t move from his position on his couch for next couple of hours. He did not want to. His body ached and it was painful to move just in general. 

He was thankful that their first game was not today. 

There was knock on his door. “Come in. It is unlocked.” He yelled. 

“Hey brah.” Shitty said. “You okay bro?” He asked, noticing Dimitri collapsed onto the couch. Dimitri groaned and rose thumb. Shitty hummed and walked over to couch. “Cute cat.” 

“Careful,” Dimitri tried to warn Shitty of Susan before too late. He was too late. Susan swiped at Shitty’s ankles. “Of cat under couch.” He ended lamely. Shitty pulled his leg up and looked scandalized. 

Dimitri sighed and picked Carol off of his chest and held her, like cat loaf she was and sat up. “Sorry. She is still trying to adjust.” He said. 

Shitty jumped onto couch and put down his box of pizza and possibly pie tin. Dimitri turned off Mussorgsky. “Sup brah? Everything okay?” He asked.

“I am.” Dimitri said. Shitty did not look too convinced. Dimitri sighed and ran hand through Carol’s fur. She shivered and sent her fur everywhere. Dimitri waved hand to get fur out of his face. “Just got off phone with my god-sister.” He said.

“Ah. You miss her dude?” Shitty asked, passing him pizza box.  

“Yes.” Dimitri said sadly. 

Anna was his light in his world. After he had lost his family, she had been there since day one. Stubbornly not leaving him. Had she not been there, Dimitri did not think that he would not be here today. 

“Is she coming for the first game?” Shitty asked, around bit bite of pizza. 

“I talked to Viktor, god-father and three of them are going to come.” Dimitri said. He was excited for his family. 

Dimitri took small bite and looked over to Shitty. He may be little misguided about things but he did know things. “Can I ask you something?” He asked. 

“Shoot my dude.” Shitty said. 

“I do not understand trans people. I do not mean it in bad way.” Dimitri clarified after saying first sentence. “I am just confused little about how it works.”  

“Radical dude. Mind me asking where this sudden interest?” Shitty asked. 

“I accidentally overheard friend talking to her brother about dysphoria. I did not know what that meant so I looked it up and now I am still confused.” Dimitri said.

He wanted to understand trans people so that he did not accidentally hurt Ming. Also in general. Dimitri wanted to be better person then Sasha had been. It was not hard. Sasha was racist and homophobic. 

“Oh well. From what I’ve learnt dysphoria usually occurs when a trans dude, I mean that as gender neutral term, hasn’t transitioned yet and feel bad because they aren’t in the body that reflects their gender in their mind. Make sense?” Shitty asked. 

Dimitri nodded. “What pronouns should I use?” He asked. This was his main worry really. 

“Well you said this was a gal right?” Shitty asked. Dimitri nodded. “Unless she says other wise use she.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Dimitri said. 

“You’re doing pretty good dude. Not a lot of people would change. Especially someone from your background.” Shitty said. “No offence.” He said. 

“Are you referencing that I am Russian?” Dimitri asked Shitty gave half shrug. “Okay fair. I will give that too you. Russians can be assholes but so are Americans.” He said. “Not all of us are homophobic.”

Dimitri has vidid memories of Anatoly come home in covered in bruises after being jumped and Vladimir continuously having bloody knuckles for defending Anatoly. 

Shitty sighed and played with Carol. “You win again.” He said. Dimitri shared a small grin with Shitty. 

Dimitri liked Shitty for similar reasons that he liked Alexei and Anna. He was loud and took up space and made Dimitri ignore some of his problems for little bit. 

* * *

 

It was the first game of season and the Rangers won. They won 3-1. Jack had gotten a goal and both Dimitri and Tater had gotten an assist each and goal each. 

Jack was pretty stunned. Those two were on second line after their last second line of defence got traded off. So he knew that they were good. 

But they seemed to be so in sync with each other. Much like an other set of defencemen that Jack knew. 

Jack was finally able to get back to the change room after press. Where everyone was in high spirits. They had won their first game and everyone’s parents were here. 

Well maybe not everyone was in high spirits. 

Dimitri looked angrier as usual, despite getting his first NHL goal tonight. 

“Captain!” Tater said cheerfully. “I can introduce you to my parents!” He said. 

It was hard not to grin at Tater’s enthusiasm. Jack grinned. “Yeah. Can’t wait to meet them.” He said. Tater grinned even more. “What about you Dimitri?” He asked. 

Dimitri shrugged. “They could not make it.” He said tightly. 

Tater’s enthusiasm curbed. “Why not?” He asked worriedly. 

“Got call this morning. Irina is unwell. She will be okay it is just doctor’s say it is bad idea for her to travel. Anna and Viktor did not want to split up.” Dimitri muttered. 

“What about Rozalina?” Jack asked. They seemed pretty close.

“She is suppose to come but I think she got held up at work. Have not heard from her.” Dimitri said. He noticed the worried looks from Jack and Tater and Thirdy and Guy who had joined in. “Relax. I will be fine. I am just going home and be with cats.” He assured them. 

“Nonsense. Mom and dad would love to have you for dinner.” Tater said. 

“No it is fine Alexei.” Dimitri said softly. “Spend time with your parents without worrying about me.”

Tater looked like wanted to argue but he didn’t. He like Jack didn’t believe Dimitri but for some reason didn’t fight back. 

Dimitri got up and headed into the showers. 

Jack continued to get undress and was nearly done when Dimitri came back out. “At lest say hello.” Tater said.

Dimitri flicked Tater. “Of course. I am not heathen.” He said. “Besides, pretty sure your parents like me better.” He said with faux snobbery. 

Tater punched Dimitri on the shoulder. Dimitri cackled and moved out of the way. “Mudak.” Tater insulted Dimitri. 

“How unoriginal.” Dimitri said, pulling on his boots. “I will talk to your parents and charm them as usual.” He said, standing up and pulling on his jacket. “I will see you all later.” He said, waving goodbye.

There was a chorus of goodbyes from the rest of the team. Since the video of Dimitri and his two cats has surfaced, the other guys on the team had something to talk to him about and Dimitri was opening up a little bit.

“If you want to beat Dimitri, you should probably hurry up and show your parents that you’re the better one.” Jack said, heading to the showers. 

“Fight me captain.” Tater said but did hurry up his pace.

When Jack got out, Tater was just heading in. “Hurry hurry.” Jack chirped. Tater tossed Jack a dirty look. Jack grinned and pulled on his shirt. 

“See you guys.” Jack said to the team. 

He couldn’t wait to talk to maman and papa.  

Maman grinned and held out her arms for a hug when Jack emerged. “Bonjour ma pétit.” She said. 

“Maman.” Jack groaned but hugged her anyways. “It’s good to see you two.” He said. He nearly melted into her hug. It’s been too long. 

“Ah. Your mother will never change and I hope you know this.” Papa said. Jack grinned and hugged his father. “My little boy. Congrats on your game.” He said. “I should be also congratulating those Russian’s you picked up. First game one goal each.” He said. 

“I know. Dimitri and Tater are an uncanny duo.” Jack admitted. 

“Something wrong?” Maman asked. 

Jack gave a little shrug. “It’s just that one of the guys Dimitri, I think he’s having a hard time getting used to America and the spotlight.” He said. 

Maman sighed. “That poor boy.” She said. 

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I thought it might help if his family came but they had to cancel.”   

“Invite him. The more the merrier. Unless you’ve already invited your boyfriend.” Papa said. 

The undertone was there. How would Dimitri take it? Jack did want to be out, he didn’t want to hide bits but he needed to gauge things first.  

“No. He has work and then homework. God knows he’s procrastinated enough.” Jack said. But he knew that Bitty was going to procrastinate anyways. Maybe he’ll do some homework. 

Maman gave him a small smile. 

“I’ll go ask Dimitri. If he hasn’t left yet.” Jack said and untangled himself from his parent’s grip. He found Tater and his parents.

Tater brightened and waved Jack over. “Captain! These are my parents.” He said. “Papa, mamochka this is my captain. Jack.” He introduced them. 

Jack grinned. “It is a pleasure to meet mr and mrs Mashkov. I’ve heard a lot of good things from your son and Dimitri.” He said, taking Mr. Mashkov hand and shaking it. 

Mrs. Mashkov sighed and looked to the door. She murmured something in Russian. “Are you sure Dimitri does not want to join us? We do not mind.” She said. 

Tater sighed and shrugged. “You know Dimitri as well as I do mamochka. He is most stubborn. I tried.” He said. 

“Just like his father that one.” Mr. Mashkov said. 

“Actually I was just looking for him. You see where he went?” Jack asked. 

“He just left. Said he was going home.” Tater said. He frowned. “Make sure he is okay, yes?” 

“I will. Thanks Tater.” Jack said. “Pleasure to meet you mr and mrs Mashkov, you have an amazing son.” He said, waving goodbye to the Mashkovs and headed outside. 

Taking in the cold autumn air, Jack looked around hoping to find Dimitri.

He saw what could be the vague outline of Dimitri leaning up against the wall a little ways. Jack approached him slowly. In the distance he could hear Dimitri sobbing quietly. 

Apparently it affected Dimitri a lot more then he was letting on. 

Dimitri yelled in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall. He then collapsed onto the ground with his head in his hands, sobbing. 

“Hey.” Jack said walking up with his hands in his jacket. 

Dimitri looked up then back to down to his bleeding fist. “Hello captain.” He said thickly, aggressively wiping his eyes. 

Jack sighed and sat next to Dimitri. “Everything okay?” He asked, and then wincing. Nothing was okay with Dimitri. This was why he was here outside. 

Dimitri burst into tears again. Oh shit. He put his face in his hands and all Jack could do was watch Dimitri’s shoulder’s shake. 

“I’m sorry.” Jack said softly. 

Looking back up, Dimitri wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and the other one clutched the heavy Jade pendant that he always seemed to wear. “I am fine.” Dimitri lied. Jack put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. He felt Dimitri flinch at the touch and Jack dropped his hand. “Sorry. It is just I do not like being touched.” He said softly. 

“It’s my fault.” Jack took the blame. “Shouldn’t have touched you.” He said. 

“It is okay.” Dimitri sniffled and wiped his eyes. “You did not know.” He said. It seemed that the tears were slowing down a little.

I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get dinner with my parents and I. But it looks like you could use some alone time.” 

“Yeah. I think that I should go home.” Dimitri said softly, twisting the leather cord in his fingers. 

“You want some company?” Jack asked. “You look like you shouldn’t be alone. No offence dude.” Jack said.   

Dimitri snorted and wiped his eyes. “I do not want to take you away from your family.” He said. 

Jack shook his head. “Maman and papa will understand.” He said. “I’ll just send them a text explaining what’s up.” Dimitri smiled sadly at Jack. It made it kind of worth it. 

Jack pulled out his phone and texted his maman. 

**Jack:** Hey, so Dimitri isn’t feeling too well and I don’t think that he should be on his own at the moment. I’ll drop him off at his place and meet you guys for dinner. 

**Maman:** Sounds good sweetheart. 

“Alright. Let’s get going. I told my parents that I’d meet them at the restaurant after I get you home.” Jack explained. Dimitri nodded quietly. Since neither of them had cars(who did in this city?) they headed to the subway station is silence.

“Thank you for helping.” Dimitri said quietly, not looking at Jack. 

“You’re my teammate and friend.” Jack said. He kind of understood how Dimitri worked, he hated asking for help because it drew attention to the problem and all Dimitri probably wanted was for the problem to go away. “And I’m sorry for touching you.” Jack added. 

Dimitri shrugged. “It is valid mistake. Alexei and I are very close.” He said. 

“You two are pretty close.” Jack agreed. “I’m really sorry that your family couldn’t make it. I kind of wanted to meet Anna. She sounds great.” 

“She is.” Dimitri chuckled sadly. “She is my closest friend and I miss her.” 

“Not Alexei?” Jack asked. He had kind of assumed that Dimitri and Alexei were best friend materials. They played that well together. 

Dimitri snorted and shook his head. His pale skin was gaunt and there was deep rings around his eyes. “No. I met Alexei when I was seven. I’ve known Anna since she was born. Her mother has known my father for years. Kind of reason why she is my god-sister.” Dimitri said. 

Jack felt like Dimitri was trying to chirp him. “No need to be such a smart ass.” Jack said. 

That managed to get a laugh out of Dimitri. He still looked pretty sad at the lest the tears stopped. Which was a good thing all around. “You sound like only child.” Dimitri tossed at him. 

Jack rose an unimpressed eyebrow at Dimitri. Dimitri gave him a shit eating grin. “Children these days.” Jack chirped him. 

“Ah well, try to keep up old timer.” Dimitri said, gently punching Jack and headed to the subway. Jack rolled his eyes. He’ll give Dimitri that one. 

Jack didn’t want to overstep, seeing how Dimitri was finally opening up to him, but he thought that Dimitri might benefit from seeing a therapist. It was Jack’s two cents on the subject. But he want to push. 

Dimitri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with the bottom knuckles. “I was just so excited to see them again.” He said. “I hate America.” He muttered. 

Shit. That wasn’t good. “Yeah, America sucks.” Jack said slowly, trying to figure out what to say next. He wasn’t good with people. Dimitri rose an eyebrow at Jack. “I’m Canadian.” He said. 

Dimitri scoffed and pulled at his necklace. “Should you, be—-” He waved a hand, trying to figure out the right words. “Trying to make me better? That is what most people do?” He asked. Tired confusion swept across his face. 

“Probably. But I’m terrible with people.” Jack admitted. He was better with gestures. An unspoken thing. 

“And yet you managed to get five people to let you live with them.” Dimitri said. 

“Pure luck.” Jack shrugged. He had been lucky that the five of them had agreed. He was so lonely in that house. 

“I do not think so. You are good man captain. You may forgot sometimes.” Dimitri said. He stared at the dirty floor of the subway. “Do not forgot. World needs more men like you.” He said. 

The way he said it, made Jack feel like Dimitri wasn’t talking to Jack but more to himself. But was he touched that Dimitri thought of Jack like that. 

Dimitri looked over to Jack and then back down, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. To say that Jack was curious as hell about what was going with Dimitri, was an understatement. But Jack didn’t like to talk about certain things and so did Dimitri. 

“What about you captain? You have best friend?” Dimitri asked, shattering the silence. 

It was a bit of a throwback and Jack had to think about it. He used to have Parse. Towards the end, they leeched off each other’s bad habits and it eventually turned toxic. Jack hasn’t talked to Kent since before the draft. 

It saddened him. When they were younger they were as close as Dimitri and Tater. He missed Kent. 

Jack shrugged, remembering that Dimitri was waiting for an answer.

“What? Shitty is not?” Dimitri asked.

Jack scoffed. “I forgot about him.” He said.

“I thought that was impossible. I mean I had to make rule that he has to have layer of clothing on when in apartment.” Dimitri said. 

“Yeah. Bitty tries to make Shitty act at lest a little civilized. Don’t know how well it’s worked.” Jack admitted, getting up as the subway was rolling to a stop. 

Dimitri’s grin looked a little predatory in the dim lighting of the streetlight. 

“I have given up. If Anna were here, she would have Shitty dressed within instant.” Dimitri mused, looking around the street to the giggling couple a little bit a head of them. There was a look of sadness on his face. 

“Now that would a miracle.” Jack said. He was exaggerating a little. Shitty knew his audience. If he felt like it was a bad idea in front of people who would take it badly, he wouldn’t do it. Well for the most part. 

He luckily didn’t act like this to Jack. Or else he wouldn’t have Bitty or any of his other friends. 

Jack held open the door for Dimitri who gave Jack a little nod of thanks. Now Jack knew that he didn’t have to walk Dimitri up to his apartment, he was still going to. 

Luckily Dimitri didn’t comment on it. 

All Dimitri did was frown when he saw his door slightly ajar. Negative scenarios went through Jack’s mind. If it were him, he wouldn’t go in there. Who the hell knows what the hell was going in there. But Dimitri didn’t seem even fazed. 

He pushed the door open and they were greeted with the sight of a old looking Scottish Terrier. “Hello Byron.” Dmitri said absentmindedly. “Ming stop breaking into my apartment.” He said, shrugging off his jacket.

“Fight me.” Came a muffled voice and a young woman holding one of Dimitri’s cats popped up. 

Dimitri rose an unimpressed eyebrow at her. Ming frowned at him. “You’ve been crying.” She said. 

“I am fine Ming.” Dimitri said, sounding unimpressed and sad.  

“No you’re not.” Ming argued, dumping the cat into Jack’s arms and then pulled Dimitri into a hug. Dmitri sighed and hugged her back. 

The cat in Jack’s arms looked up and squinted her eyes at him. She was cute. Jack didn’t know which one she was but she was snuggly.

“Where’s Tater?” Ming asked. 

“Dinner with his parents.” Dimitri said. 

“Oh.” Ming said, breaking the hug and looking sympathetically at Dimitri. “On other news, I managed to get Susan out from under the couch!” She said cheerfully. So the cat in Jack’s arms was Carol.

Dimitri looked impressed. 

“I should go. My parents are waiting for me.” Jack said. He felt like he was imposing. He wondered slightly if they were dating. He put the cat down and she ran over to Dimitri who picked her up. 

“Right. Thank you captain.” Dimitri said walking over to the door gave Jack a thankful smile. “And captain.” He said softly. 

Jack paused and looked back to Dimitri. 

“Who ever you were thinking about when I asked that question, I think that they may be thinking same thing.” Dimitri said softly. There was a twinkle in Dimitri’s eye as he shut his door. 

Leaving Jack in a state of confusion. Had he been that obvious? But maybe Dimitri had a point. Maybe he should try and talk to Kent. Too see if he could smooth things over with Kent. 

* * *

After practice, Dimitri pulled Jack aside. To talk about what? Jack was confused. “You okay man?” Jack asked. 

“Yes. I wanted to talk about last night.” Dimitri said. 

“You don’t have to.” Jack stumbled over his words. 

“I know. I want too.” Dimitri said simply. 

“Okay. Shoot.” Jack said. 

“About the whole touching thing and why I do not mind Ming hugging and not you.” Dimitri started, trying to find the words. 

Jack had briefly thought about it but he had pushed it aside. 

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. “Look when I was younger, I lived with my step uncle. My brother’s uncle. We have different mothers and same father.” Dimitri clarified, seeing the confused look on Jack’s face. Dimitri struggled to find the words. He ended up sighing. “I still have scars from him.” 

Holy fuck. Jack was not expecting that. That was a bit of a lie. Jack had his theories but they were just theories. “I’m sorry.” Jack said. Dimitri shrugged and looked down.  

“I have small fear of touching. Because of what Sasha did.” Dimitri said quietly. “I have had no bad physical interactions with woman so I am not as scared when they touch me. If that makes sense.” He said.

“It does.” Jack said. “If you ever need anything Dimitri. My phone’s right there.” He offered. 

“Thank you captain.” 

“If you don’t mind me brining this up, you seem fine with Tater.” Jack said. 

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his face. “Alexei has seen me through my worse and has been there by my side. I know him. I know that he would not hurt me. I know that you are good person captain but I cannot help it.” He explained. 

Jack nodded. “Of course. I understand. For roadies, do you want to be roomed with Tater all of the time?” He asked. 

“That would be nice.” Dimitri admitted. 

“I’ll talk to George.” Jack said. He wanted to help Dimitri as much possible.

“Yo, Dimitri dude.” Snowy said popping up out of the blue. Jack looked around. “Oh, I’m interrupting. I’ll go.” He said. 

“No. It is okay. What is it?” Dimitri asked. 

“There’s some chick here for you.” Snowy said.

Jack looked back to Dimitri who rose an eyebrow at Snowy. “I know lots of woman. You will have to be more specific.” He said. 

Snowy shrugged. “She’s Russian.” He said. 

Dimitri’s eyebrow got more judgmental. “I am Russian.” He said. 

“You’re doing this to mess with me.” Snowy said. Dimitri looked a little smug. “Fine. She’s blonde and looks like she could stab me if she wanted.” He said. 

Dimitri’s face light up as he pushed past Snowy and headed to the lobby. Snowy looked back to Jack with confusion. “Who is this gal? This is like the most excited that I’ve seen him.” Snowy said, heading over to the lobby. 

Jack was pretty sure who she was. 

They found Dimitri hugging a stoic looking Rozalina. Her stoic look was melting and she hugged Dimitri back. Dimitri was the most animated that Jack’s seen.

“Is she like his girlfriend?” Snowy asked. 

Before Jack could answer there was a peel of laughter behind them. Jack turned around and found Tater laughing his ass off. “Girlfriend?” He asked through wheezes. “Funniest thing.” 

Snowy looked confused. “So what, his sister? The god sister?” He asked. 

That just made Tater laugh even more. “Oh. Thank you snowy! Best laugh in ages.” He said. He took in a deep breath and then clapped Snowy on the shoulder. “Let me give advice. Do not say that Rozalina’s face. She is tired of being called Dimitri’s sister and will take off finger.” He said seriously.

On that cheery note, Tater left them. “Rozalina! My RAdost' moyA! You are okay!” He said. Weird thing to say to a friend.

Rozalina looked up and smiled. “Hello Alexei.” She said. Alexei scooped her up into a hug and spun her around. 

“You remember captain, do you not?” Alexei asked, pointing to Jack. Jack waved. “This is Snowy! He is our goalie. Most weird.” Alexei said. 

“Thanks.” Snowy said dryly. It was common knowledge that all goalies were weird. Take Johnson. Jack still didn’t know what the fuck the guy was doing. 

Dimitri grinned and nudged Rozalina. Her face soured and she elbowed him back. Were they thinking out the time that Dimitri made Rozalina get into goalie gear? When Jack thought about it, it was kind of funny. 

Rozalina frowned and looked around. “Where is Anna? I thought that I would see her? Did they leave already?” She asked. 

Dimitri’s face fell. “They did not come. Irina is sick. Do not worry. She is okay. They just could not come.” He said. Rozalina looked guilty and then hugged Dimitri again. Dimitri accepted the hug. 

“Are your parents here?” Rozalina asked Tater.

“They are! Actually I am to meet them soon.” Tater said. “I will tell them that you say hello!” He said. Rozalina nodded. 

“I’m gunna go.” Snowy muttered. “I have to go meet my agent.” He said 

Jack felt like he should go. This was a thing between these three friends. He felt like he was intruding.

* * *

 

Dimitri held onto Rozalina. He had been so worried about her. She has not checked in with him and she missed their first game. She had promised and well thanks to Dimitri’s anxiety and pessimistic outlook on life made him think about worst case scenario. 

But she was back! 

Unfortunately not for long. She was going to leave again. 

Dimitri played with Rozalina’s hair as she caught up with Alexei. He and Rozalina would catch up later when Alexei was out with his parents. 

He saw Snowy leave and captain get ready to leave when he was approached by small blonde boy. By  appearance and what Shitty has told Dimitri about Bitty, this was Bitty. Dimitri has not actually talked to Bitty but he seemed sweet. 

As by Jack’s look on his face, Bitty meant something more to Jack. Dimitri did not want to overstep but he was sure that his captain at lest had crush on Bitty. It was cute. Again, Dimitri was not going to insert into this and force captain to come out to him. He could wait. 

Alexei noticed Bitty. “Bitty!” Alexei nearly shouted. “This is Rozalina. She is friend from Russia.” He said. 

Bitty looked over and smiled at Tater and Rozalina. “Hello, nice too meet you and hello too you Tater.” He said. 

“So Bits, you have pie?” Tater asked. Behind Bitty, Jack sighed and shook his head. 

“Stop thinking with stomach.” Rozalina scolded Alexei half heartedly. 

“I am not.” Alexei defended himself. “Parents in town. I want to give them something nice.” He said. Sly dog. He knew what to say to get Bitty to give him what he wanted. Alexei’s been around Dimitri and his family for too long. 

“Well if you put it like that, I’m sure that I whip something up for you and your parents honey.” Bitty said. He had nice voice. Dimitri was sure that it was southern and it reminded Dimitri of hot summer days. 

He had this nice sparkle in his eyes. If Dimitri was not so jaded and distrusted most people, he would like Bitty. He barely trusted Shitty. He just liked having the man around because was loud and drowned out lots of things. Also it was amusing to listen to Shitty’s rants about whatever movie or show that they watched. 

“Do not listen to Alexei. He is just trying to get food.” Dimitri said. 

Rozalina looked up to Dimitri. “Speaking of food, can you make dumplings?” She asked with an innocent look on her face. 

“Fine.” Dimitri said with fake malice. He didn’t care. He liked making Rozalina pork dumplings because it made her happy. He liked seeing Rozalina happy. She has had so much shit in her life that she deserved happiness.

“You cook?” Bitty asked. There was bright smile on Bitty’s face. 

“Not really.” Dimitri admitted. “My mom tried to teach me. Pork dumplings is only dish that I really picked up. This mudak makes me make it everyone she is in town.” Dimitri said cheerfully. 

Bitty grinned. “Cute. Also your cats, sugar are adorable.” He said. 

“Thank you. I finally got Susan to come out from under couch and their jersey’s have come in mail.” Dimitri said cheerfully. 

“Susan?” Rozalina asked, squinting up at Dimitri. Just because he named one cat(when he was seven) one questionable name, it never goes away. Besides Mr. Pushistyy was an accurate name for him. 

“Fight me. I did not name them.” Dimitri grumbled, resting his head on Rozalina’s head. 

“Other one is named Carol. They are apparently named after lesbians.” Alexei said. Of course Alexei had to bring up that. But Rozalina seemed to perk up at the mentions of lesbians. 

Bitty chuckled. “Well they’re names after two great gays in one of the greatest nineties sitcoms.” Bitty sniffled hauntingly. 

Out of cone of Dimitri’s eye, he saw Jack watching them intensely. Trying to gauge their reaction. So Dimitri gave him his reaction. Dimitri shrugged. “Have not seen that show yet. I will put it on list.” Dimitri said.

“Good lord. You have been in this country for how long?” Bitty accused. Dimitri shrugged, no good explanation. 

“Shits isn’t going to be happy once he finds out.” Captain pointed out. “When he found out that I haven’t seen Friends, he was to say the lest livid.” 

“Then we will just have to watch it.” Dimitri said dryly. 

“Shits?” Rozalina questioned. 

“Do not ask. You will be more confused.” Dimitri advised her. Rozalina frowned and shook her head. 

Alexei frowned and looked down at his phone. “I need to go. My parents are waiting for me.” He said. 

“Oh okay sugar.” Bitty said. “I’ll get something too you before your parents leave.” He assured Alexei.

Alexei beamed at Bitty and Dimitri rolled his eyes in amusement. He sighed and tapped Rozalina’s head. “We should go as well.” He said.  

“See you later then.” Jack said. 

* * *

 

Dimitri and Rozalina made their way up to Dimitri’s apartment. They were blocked by Ming who was waiting at Dimitri’s door. She looked anxious. “Hey Ming. Everything okay?” Dimitri asked. 

“A little. But you’re busy. I can come back.” Ming rambled nervously, looking at Rozalina. 

Dimitri paused and looked down to Rozalina. He wanted to spend time with Rozalina but Ming looked upset enough that he felt like it was a bad idea to leave her alone. 

Rozalina sighed. “I will go get stuff for dumplings. I will come back in bit.” She said. 

“Sounds good.” Dimitri said. Rozalina gently punched Dimitri’s arm and left. Dimitri turned back to Ming who was fiddling with her bracelet. “Everything okay Ming?” He asked. 

“Can we talk inside?” Ming asked, pointing to Dimitri’s door. 

“Sure.” Dimitri said slowly and unlocked the door. Dimitri tossed his keys onto counter and sat one of his stools and turned back to Ming who was hovering by door. “What’s up?” He asked. 

“So the thing is, what I’m about to tell you is really personal and well I like you and your cats but if you disagree with it, I’m going to have a hard time to dealing with it and I don’t think that we can be friends after. Due to personal safety towards them.” Ming rambled. 

Was she talking about what Dimitri thought she was? “Okay.” Dimitri said slowly.

“I was hoping that Tater would here. But here it goes.” Ming took in deep breath. “I’m trans. And bi.” She tacked on at the end. She stared at Dimitri nervously. “Obviously you understand why I’m so nervous and I have to know what your stance is.” 

“Ming.” Dimitri said softly. Ming stared at him with horror. “You are my friend no matter what.” He said. She looked like she was going to cry. Dimitri sighed and ran hand through his hair. “Besides I knew that were trans.” He admitted. 

Ming blinked owlishly. “How?” She asked. 

“I accidentally overheard you talking to your brother. I heard you talk about dysphoria. I looked it up and figured things out.” Dimitri said. 

“But, but I was talking in Mandarin. You speak Mandarin?” Ming asked flabbergasted. 

“My mom is Chinese. I am half Chinese.” Dimitri said. 

“Oh.” Ming looked stunned. “Why didn’t you ask me?” She asked. 

“Well, I did not want to force you to tell me. Too me it is outing someone because I back you into corner and well I do not want to be outed.” Dimitri said softly. Other then Alexei and Anna, Ming was one of only ones that he’s come out too. 

“Oh. You’re gay?” Ming asked. 

This was getting into territory that Dimitri was uncomfortable with. “I think that I am into boys but I think I like girls too. Have not had much time or place to explore.” He said.

“Well thank you for coming out too me.” Ming said. 

“You do not have to worry about Alexei. He was first person I came out too.” Dimitri said. Ming looked like she was going to cry. “Come here.” He said, holding his arms and standing up. Ming hugged him back. 

“Thank you.” Ming mumbled. She sniffled and broke the hug. “I gotta go. Gotta call my brother and give him the good news.” She said. 

“Okay. Come over if you need anything.” Dimitri said softly. 

* * *

 

Dimitri was alone. Rozalina had fallen asleep and Carol and Susan had joined her. Dimitri sighed and stared at his reflection in bathroom mirror. 

He hated way that he looked. His scars were loud and ugly. They were not fading. They looked same like they were when he was fifteen and his tattoo was jarring against his pale skin.

It was heavy black cross that was ugly reminder for Dimitri. An ugly reminder of his past and his uncle. Hazy black ink spanned across his chest, never going away. No matter how much Dimitri wanted to forgot, it was still going to be there. 

Dimitri wiped away tears. This was stupid. He was stupid. 

Why did Dimitri think that he could leave. He should go back to Russia. 

A pair of slender arms appeared from behind him and hugged him. He felt Rozalina drop her head onto his back. “You are over thinking.” She mumbled. 

Dimitri snorted and turned around and hugged her back. “You have nightmare?” He asked, deflecting away from her question. It has been over year since her father’s arrest and Rozalina was still worried that he was going to come after her. 

“Yeah.” Rozalina mumbled sadly. “Can I join you?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Dimitri said. He turned off bathroom lights and the two of them went to Dimitri’s bedroom. They climbed into bed and Rozalina cuddled up to Dimitri. He put an arm around her shoulders and she dropped her head into crook of his shoulder. 

“I have something to say.” Rozalina mumbled. Dimitri made little noise for her to continue. “I think that I am gay.” She said. She peeked up at Dimitri. 

“Cool. I am into guys as well.” Dimitri said. He was not really surprised. Rozalina seemed like she liked girls. 

In dim light, he could Rozalina squinting at him. “You knew.” She mumbled. 

Dimitri shrugged. “I had inkling. I was not going to comment. Let you come to me and such.” He mumbled. 

He used to trust everyone but after Sasha twisted Dimitri’s life around, Dimitri had to revaluate his life and everyone on it. He started seeing lots more things about people around him. He has learnt lots. But he never commented on those things unless they came to him.     

Also reason why Dimitri has not asked Ming why she had fake leg. 

“Always see, never comment.” Rozalina mumbled. 

“Pretty much.” Dimitri said. “But you were very obvious. Remember when we used to play with Anna’s dolls? You would always make girl dolls together and would cry when people gave you boy dolls.” He said. 

Rozalina snorted and giggled. “Oh, I have forgotten that.” She mumbled in embarrassment. 

“Also you would always would shut down when another ballerina would compliment you.” Dimitri teased her. Rozalina groaned and covered her face. “You were not subtle at all.” He chirped.

“Fight me.” She challenged him. 

“All I have to do is stand behind pretty girl and you would be mess.” Dimitri continued to tease her. Rosalyn groaned louder and face planted into one of Dimitri’s pillows. 

“Hate you.” Rozalina’s voice was muffled. Dimitri burst into laughter. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri woke up before Rozalina. She was still out cold, curled up in Dimitri’s arms and looked peaceful. That was good. Dimitri slowly shuffled out of Rozalina’s grip and sat up. He slipped out of the bed. 

He pulled covers over Rozalina’s shoulders. 

He pulled on pair of jeans and shirt. He needed to get out. Have some walk. It is has been hard couple of past days. Dimitri should get some air. 

Dimitri pulled on his jacket and his necklace. He slipped out of his apartment and stood in warm sunshine of morning. Dimitri sighed and stood in sunshine of early morning sun. 

He stumbled down steps of his building and started wandering down his street. Dimitri paused in front of a church that was down his street. It was old looking. 18th century gothic looking. 

When Dimitri was younger, only time that he went to church was with his father. Since his father’s funeral, Dimitri has not gone to church. 

It was weird, standing in front of one now. 

“Everything okay there honey?” Someone asked. Dimitri looked down and in front of him was a tall woman with honey blonde hair and impressively tall heels. She had sweet accent that sounded like Bitty’s. 

“Yeah. I am fine.” Dimitri admitted. 

She frowned slightly. “Are you sure sugar? You look a little sad there.” She said. “I don’t mean to pry.” 

Dimitri sighed and then shrugged. “I am. It is just my relationship with church is kind of…” He trailed off. “Complicated.” He ended lamely. 

“Ah.” She said. “Well I’m sorry.” She said, actually sounding little sorry for Dimitri and his pitiful life and tucking some hair behind her ear. “I would invite you but I don’t think that would solve anything.” She said. 

Dimitri chuckled. “It is not that I have an issue with church but my reason why I went.” Dimitri explained. “Or am I not making sense?” He asked. 

This woman(Dimitri still did not know her name) waved a hand. “No. I understand sugar.” She said. “I mean you are welcome to come an join me if you want.” She said. “I’m Taylor by the way.” 

“Dimitri.” Dimitri said, taking her hand and shaking it. He might be doing something stupid but Anna would be proud of him, trying to get out of his shell. What hell. “I will come. It is probably best if I go. I have not been in church for about six years.” Dimitri admitted. 

Taylor snorted, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes crinkled in amusement. “Good lord, if you said that to someone down south, they would have a heart attack.” She said. 

“I am terrified.” Dimitri said dryly. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about honey. Albert is a great pastor and is very open about all sorts of things.” She said. 

“How long have you have known Albert?” Dimitri asked. 

“Oh Albert’s my god-father. Yes I know a man of the lord, is my godfather. Amusing isn’t.” Taylor said dryly. 

“I was not going to comment.” Dimitri muttered, pulling out his phone to text Rozalina to let her know where he was. So when she woke up, she would not be freaking out. 

**Dimitri:** Do not freak out but I am at church. If you wake up before I get back. 

**Rozalina:** Since when do you go to church? First your cats then this? 

**Dimitri:** I am trying to be little normal. It is not working so well but I am trying. 

**Rozalina:** Good luck. You’re going to need all of it. 

Taylor gave Dimitri a weird look. “My friend is staying at my place. I had to warn her where I was so she does not panic.” He explained. 

“She doesn’t have her own? Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. I’m southern, we’re naturally nosy.” Taylor apologized. 

“It is fine.” Dimitri said. He did not want to give too much away about Rozalina. But this did not seem like much. “I think she has apartment in city. She lived in America before me. But I do not think that she uses it that much. She travels for work and prefers to crash at my place.” 

“That’s sweet.” Taylor said, touching her hand to her chest as they sat down in back pew. 

Dimitri looked around. It was nice church. High vaulted ceilings with carved pillars and colourful stained glass windows. It looked like someone had copied and pasted one section of church all want to altar. 

His church in Russia had been cold and little impersonal. Dimitri wasn’t sure what it was but this one was warm and comfortable. 

Perhaps what it was because it was not glitzy and glamorous but more homey and comforting. Dimitri liked it. 

“To answer your statement. It is sweet until she accidentally stabs you.” Dimitri muttered. “I lost bet. She stabbed my hand, it was accidental. Consequence was suppose to be something different.”  

Dimitri had love hate affair with that failed bet. 

Taylor giggled. “I’m sorry sugar. It’s just that I’ve never had friends like that.” She said. 

“I do not think that there is anyone like Rozalina if I being honest. She is mess but I love her.” Dimitri admitted. Taylor smiled at Dimitri. 

Taylor looked back to front. “Oh. Albert’s starting.” She said.

* * *

 

Dimitri did not get what Albert was saying most for like most of time. But it was nice to be in church again. Dimitri may have started crying. If Taylor had noticed, she did not comment. For which he was grateful for.

He missed his dad. 

Finally Pastor Albert’s service came to an end. With applause, everyone stood up and started to disperse. “Do you want some time alone?” Taylor asked, tucking a nervous strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah.” He said thickly. “If you could give like couple of minutes?” He asked. 

Taylor put gentle hand on his arm. “Of course sugar. I’ll just of talk to Albert.” Taylor said. “Stay safe.” 

Dimitri nodded and went to seek out private altar. He sighed and sat down at bench and bowed his head. “Hey dad.” He mumbled. 

He knew that it was stupid to think that his dad could think hear him. He was dead. But it was nice to get what was on his chest out. 

“I know that I have not talked in bit. I started my new job with Rangers. It is has been hard. Not going to lie about that but I am slowly getting used to this. I am not going to say that I am happy yet but I am working my way up. Just wish that you could be here to see this. And Vladimir, Anatoly, and mom. I miss you.” Dimitri said. 

Altar in front of him said nothing. 

“Rozalina’s back from work. Which I am glad for. I missed her. But I am also little worry for her. Rozalina still has nightmares. And I know that it is normal to have them after year. But she has not been home. She pushes things off. I am scared for her.” He finished. 

He did not have much else to say. 

“Anna could not come to my first game. Which I am upset but I understand. Irina is sick. But she is going to be better. I just miss them.” Dimitri said. “That is it for now. I will talk to you later.”

With that, he got up and left. He should get back. Rozalina was probably wondering what was happening to him.  

“Hey honey.” Taylor said when Dimitri appeared. She was talking to Pastor Albert. For someone from southern states, she did like to wear short dresses in this weather. Go for her. Do what she wants. “What’s up?” She asked, fiddling with strap of her purse. 

Pastor Albert gave Taylor an amused look but turned away to give some privacy. 

“I should go. I am suppose to have lunch with Rozalina and Alexei.” Dimitri said. “It was nice oo meet you Taylor.” He said earnestly. He liked Taylor. She was sweet and nice. 

Taylor grinned at Dimitri. “So you want to make this a weekly things?” Taylor asked hopefully. 

“Sure. I liked it.” Dimitri said. 

“Yay!” Taylor clapped little bit. Dimitri put his hands in his pockets and gave Taylor small smile. “This is great!” She said, ducking through door to church and stepping out too sun. “Oh there’s Berk.” Taylor said, sounding disappointed. 

Dimitri looked over and rose eyebrow at Taylor. “Who?” He asked. 

“My boyfriend.” Taylor grumbled. “I’ll see you later sugar.” She said and headed towards her boyfriend. 

That did not sound good. Dimitri watched as Taylor headed to her boyfriend. Who looked little orange from spending too much time tanning. He looked liked douchebag. Dimitri did not like douchebags. 

“Oh good. You are alive.” Rozalina piped up from his couch. 

Dimitri chuckled and dropped his keys and jacket onto counter. “Good too see you up and about. I see that you have won over Susan.” He said. 

“She is sweetheart.” Rozalina said, kissing Susan’s head. She was purring at Rozalina. Dimitri was little jealous. Susan was not very affectionate to Dimitri. She was warming up to Dimitri though. Which was good. 

“Where is Alexei. We are suppose to have lunch.” Dimitri said. 

“I am here!” Alexei said, bursting through door to bathroom. 

Dimitri sighed and put his hand in his face. “Why? You have your own apartment.” Dimitri complained. “But let us go. I am hungry and there is nice restaurant down street with street seating.” He said. 

“Sorry Susan.” Rozalina said to Susan and put her down. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Alexei bounded over to door. Pausing to pet Carol and hesitantly pat Susan.

“Let go.” Dimitri ushered them out and locked door. 

He has not had breakfast and he was hungry. They headed to local restaurant and were seated and had their orders taken almost almost immediately. 

“So Dimitri.” Rozalina said, nibbling in edge of breadstick. “Who is this girl you met? Or boy.” She asked, leaning back in her chair. 

“Where did you get this idea?” Dimitri asked dryly and picked at breadstick. Now that he was here, Dimitri was not that hungry. He did want to know how Rozalina had picked together that he met Taylor today. 

“Dimitri. I know you. I also know that you would not go to church unless someone asked. So who is it?” Rozalina asked, looking unimpressed. 

“Is that my shirt?” Dimitri asked, looking at oversized plaid shirt that Rozalina was wearing with sleeves rolled up. It looked like three sizes too big that dwarfed Rozalina. She wore(surprisingly) white shirt under it. 

Rozalina continued to give him judgmental look as she leaned back in chair with arm draped over her chair. 

Real power stance if Dimitri ever saw one. 

“Yes. Stop deflecting.” Rozalina muttered. “Alexei agrees with me.” She said, pointing to Alexei. 

Alexei looked up from eating his breadsticks. “Leave me out of this.” He mumbled and went back to eating. 

“Oh speaking of which. Ming wanted to talk to you. Have you seen her today?” Dimitri asked, leaning forward and pointing to Alexei. Dimitri tried to assure Ming that Alexei was okay with this. But she still wanted to talk to Alexei. Mostly just to come out to him. 

Also has Rozalina come out to Alexei? 

“Hey, stop deflecting.” Rozalina said, tossing crumpled up napkin that Dimitri caught easily. “Who is she?” She asked. 

Dimitri rolled his eyes at her. “Fine. Her name is Taylor. She is nice and invited me and no I do not like her like that.” He said. 

“Is she cute?” Rozalina asked. Dimitri paused and looked over to Alexei. “Do not worry. I came out to him. Is she cute?” She asked again. 

Dimitri shrugged. “Do not think that cute is the right word. But she is pretty to say lest.” He said. He could see and Taylor was fucking hot. She had nice chest and curves and legs. All around she was hot. But as crazy as it sounds, she was not Dimitri’s type. 

She seemed like she was an absolute sweetheart. Rozalina did not look convinced. They were interrupted by waitress coming back with their food. All three of them thanked waitress and then she left. 

“She is not my type. Also she has boyfriend. So out of question.” Dmitri said, picking up his burger and took bite of his burger. 

“Dimitri. You deserve to be happy and please know not that I am qualified to talk about this but I thinking having someone would make me happy.” Rozalina said seriously. 

“I am fine Rozalina.” Dimitri lied. He was not. He most definitely was not okay. But appeal of having someone to come home to was nice. 

Alexei looked up from his burger. Dimitri was sure that Alexei felt the same way about Dimitri but did not voice it. Rozalina on other hand was not afraid to voice it. 

Rozalina did not look like she believed him. “Dimitri. I am serious. You are most tactile person I know. I think you would benefit from having someone to come home and cuddle her. Or him.” She said. 

“Rozalina. If I wanted to cuddle with someone, I would go over to Alexei’s.” Dimitri said. 

“I do not mind. You are great at cuddles.” Alexei said. “But I agree with Rozalina.” 

“Thanks.” Dimitri said dryly. “What about you two? I should saying same thing about you two? Where are your girlfriends?” He asked. 

Rozalina snorted and leaned back, spreading her hands. “Oh yes. What girl would not want to date me? I am closeted, interpol agent, who spends more time away then in city? Also has commitment issues.” She said, arching an eyebrow at Dimitri. 

“Doesn’t your boss have girlfriend?” Dimitri asked. Her boss, Tai was an interesting man that Dimitri wanted to stay hell away from. He respected Tai and thanked him for helping get Rozalina out her old home. But something about that man made Dimitri want to cry. 

“Girlfriend.” Rozalina said lazily, using air quotes. “More like fuck buddies.” 

“Okay. What about you Alexei? If you are going to harp on me for my love life, what is state of yours?” Dimitri asked. 

“I do not have one. I am happy with food at moment. But how was church? Was it nice?” Alexei asked. 

“Did you talk to your dad?” Rozalina asked softly. Atmosphere dropped at their table. 

“I did talk to him. It was nice to get some things of my chest and Pastor Albert had made nice sermon.” Dimitri said. 

“That is nice. Maybe I should go. Find little bit of god.” Alexei said. 

Rozalina grinned and elbowed Alexei. “You are going to need to find lots of god.” She chirped him. 

“Fight me.” Alexei fought back and stole some of her fries. Dimitri grinned at his friends. He was lucky to have them. 

“Pretty girls. Very pretty girls.” Rozalina said, straightening up and staring towards entrance of restaurant. Dimitri snuck look over his shoulder. It was Taylor. She has changed since this morning. Still wearing short dress. Style looked good on her. 

Her friend was Native American and had twisted her hair into bun with pretty ribbons in it. She looked opposite of Taylor. She wore plaid shirt tucked into worn down cutoffs. She was cute in scruffy looking way. 

Now she was more Dimitri’s type. 

Dimitri looked back to Rozalina who was still staring at Taylor and her friend. “Why are girls so hot?” Rozalina asked. Dimitri chuckled and Rozalina went red and hid her face as they passed. 

Taylor did not seem to notice Dimitri. Who was just eating his burger, watching Rozalina dissolve. How could she ever passed as straight? Or think that Dimitri would not notice? 

“You are mess.” Alexei said, stealing more of Rozalina’s fries. “How you ever have crush on Vladimir?” He asked. 

Dimitri snorted and covered his mouth. When they were younger(fourteen), Rozalina had been helplessly in love with Dimitri’s second brother Vladimir. To point that Rozalina had been insanely jealous of the fling that Vladimir going on at time. 

Dimitri, Alexei, and Anna has never given up teasing Rozalina about this. 

Rozalina shot Alexei dirty look which he gave her cheerful smile and clapped her on the shoulder. 

Like Dimitri, Rozalina had been abused. Unfortunately for her, it had been going on longer then Dimitri’s abuse and it been her father who had hand in it. Dimitri’s father had noticed that and had tried to get Rozalina out. 

It had not worked out at all. 

Dimitri had helped Rozalina get out her abusive relationship with her father but it was too late. Damage had been done. At the time Dimitri had barely recognized Rozalina. Now he saw more of her. 

Now he just wanted to see more of her. He just wished that she lived in city more.  He was going to spend as much time with her as possible before she had to go back to work.

* * *

 

**@TMZ:** Has the Ranger’s new defenceman @SunshineBoi been getting busy with a new woman behind his girlfriend’s back?   [ **ow.ly/48nb92** ](http://ow.ly/98nn92) [ **ow.ly/55nn23** ](http://ow.ly/98nn92)

**@OfficalRangers:** @TMZ please do not make such accusations about our players. Please take this down. 

@ **SunshineBoi:** @OfficalRangers @TMZ Rozalina is my sister and Taylor has a boyfriend. Believe or not men&woman can be friends.

* * *

 

“Hey Dimitri, I wanted to talk to you.” Georgia “George” Martin, their assistant General Manager called out to Dimitri as he was leaving.

Dimitri paused and turned around. “Yes?” He asked, heading over to her. He had vague idea where this was going. Dimitri was not very public friendly. He did not use his Twitter that much or his Instagram.  

Jack had warned him that Dimitri should try to appear little more friendly or media and public were going to label him something along lines of ‘new hockey robot’ and such. Like they had done with captain. 

Which was stupid. 

Captain was not hockey robot. 

George took in breath. “I’m guessing that you know why I want to talk to you.” She said. 

“I am not very social media and you would like for me to try and do it better?” Dimitri asked. 

“Partially yes.” George said, holding door to her office open for Dimitri. She sat at her desk and Dimitri sat across from her. “Also I wanted to talk to you about doing an interview with Sports Illustrated.” George said. 

Fuck. Dimitri rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

He knew that he was going to do one of these sometime sometime in his career. He was just was not prepared. Most of his life he did not want to talk about. 

“Everything okay?” George asked. 

Dimitri should tell George about his life. “Um well I assume that captain has talked to you?” He asked. 

George nodded. “He asked if you and Alexei could room together for roadies. I see why that wouldn’t work. Is everything okay?” She asked. 

“Well. To put things lightly. I have had shit life.” Dimitri muttered. This was going to be hard for him. “When I was fifteen, I watched my father die and saw that man frame my brothers for my father’s murder. They disappeared from prison three years later.” 

“I’m sorry.” George said quietly. 

Dimitri covered his eyes, to stop the tears. He hated talking about this. He wanted to avoid this. “There is more.” He said. “My mother thought that it was best if I stay with my step uncle. I have not seen her since my father’s death and my uncle was an asshole. He, uh, well I still have scars from him.” 

He took peek at George. Her face looked like she was verge of tears. Dimitri sniffled and wiped his nose. He dabbed at corner of his eyes. “How bad are they?” George asked softly. 

Dimitri shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt and turned around. He could feel pain coming from his scars all over again. Dimitri put his shirt back on sat back down, avoiding George’s eye. 

“And the tattoo?” George asked. 

Time to come clean about everything. Dimitri scraped his thumb over where the tattoo was under his shirt. “It was reminder from Sasha. That I would never be away from him.” He muttered. He took in deep breath and sighed. “My uncle was part of mafia and he forced me to join.” Dimitri choked on his tears. 

That was partially true. Dimitri’s father used to be big mob boss. Then he was killed by other big mob boss. Who was Rozalina’s father. Anatoly and Vladimir were suppose to be get dad’s company. 

But once got in charge they had retaliated against Solov.

That’s when Solov had framed them and Dimitri had inherited family company. Sasha had wanted dad’s company and was pissed that Dimitri had gotten it instead of him. 

Even though Sasha was not even apart of Ranskahov family. 

George groaned and put her face in her hands. Dimitri felt terrible for putting this on her. 

“I helped Interpol with big case with a mob boss, and for my help they kind of purged me and my family’s company of crimes that my uncle forced me to do. I also underage at time. I cannot be tied to any crime.” Dimitri offered. “I have paperwork that proves it and can give you humber to an agent who was big part of case.” 

At time Dimitri did not even care if he was going to be purged of his crimes. He just wanted Solov gone. He had killed his dad and hurt his friend extremely.  

“I would like a copy of that paperwork and maybe the number of that agent.” George said. 

“I will bring tomorrow.” Dimitri said. He sighed and rubbed his face. “Look George, I will take interview it is just that there is lots of things that I would rather not talk about.” He said softly. 

“I completely understand Dimitri.” George said softly. “I will talk to the interviewers and set up some questions. What you went through was terrible and you shouldn’t have gone through that. Thank you for telling me this. It’s better for me to know now then if a scandal starts.” She assured Dimitri. 

Dimitri sniffled and gave her weak smile. 

“Now is there anything else I should know?” George asked. 

Fuck it. “I’m bi but I have zero plans on coming out.” Dimitri said. 

George played with pen with her fingers. “You have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” She asked. 

Dimitri snorted. “Seeing how Alexei and my friend Rozalina were roasting me about lack of love in my love life yesterday, I say no. I do not.” He said. 

“And no plans at all? Even if someone else comes out first?” George asked. 

“No.” Dimitri shook his head. More tears came out. “I would be proud of them but I come from one of world’s most homophobic countries. I do not think that I would be able to go home and if I come out, I will have people looking into me and well I am private person for certain reasons.” 

George put down her pen. “Fair enough. If you do get a boyfriend or girlfriend, update me and if you could go talk to Nia some time soon about using social media better. That would be great.” She said. 

Who was Nia? 

“Right, sorry. She’s runs our social media pages and is kind of an expert in all things social media. She’s had a hoot talking with Bittle. He’s a big youtube presence and social media lover.” George said.  

Ah. “Well thank you for everything George.” Dimitri said quietly. 

“Stay safe Dimitri. Believe it or not we do care about you.” George said teasingly. 

Dimitri gave her tired grin. “Thank you George. I will see you later.” He said, waving goodbye to George as he left her office. 

He felt empty inside. This was first time that he had said everything to one person. Most of his friends and god-family knew about what happened to him so he did not have to tell them. 

Dimitri rubbed his tired eyes. 

He needed a cigarette.

* * *

 

“What are you doing up here?” Rozalina asked Dimitri. She had gone looking for him when he had failed to show up after he had practice. First place she looked was roof of Dimitri’s building. She remembered he had penchant for high places. 

Dimitri look up from hiding behind air conditioner unit. He looked back to city in front. “Had bad day.” He muttered taking drag of his cigarette. 

Which he was no suppose to be having. 

Rozalina sighed and sat next to Dimitri. He did not deserve what had happened him. Dimitri automatically put an arm around her shoulders. “You should not be smoking.” She muttered. 

“I have not had one in months.” Dimitri muttered. “I think that I am entitled to one.” 

Where as Rozalina took her terrible days out on punching bags and whoever she was investigating, Dimitri turned to smoking. 

He tried not to do it that often, due to his job but he still has not shaken habit. 

“What happened?” Rozalina asked. 

“I had to tell one of my bosses about my dad and Sasha. And my time as mafia boss. And sexuality. So that they are informed before some scandal comes out because of me.” Dimitri said bitterly. 

Rozalina took Dimitri’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I fucking hate this and I am told that I have to be more approachable on social media. I get last part but fuck this. What I cannot be my private self and have people respect it?” He asked. 

“Because people are assholes. I thought you know knew this.” Rozalina teased. 

“Yeah yeah.” Dimitri muttered. 

“Alright.” Rozalina said, holding her hand out for his cigarette. “You have had enough.” She said. She may not take care of herself but she was going to take care of her friend. Whether he liked it or not. Dimitri sighed and handed over to her. 

He knew better then to fight with her. 

She always won. 

Rozalina stubbed out his cigarette. 

“There is something else.” Dimitri muttered. Rozalina rose an eyebrow at him. “I am scared.” 

“What are you scared of?” Rozalina asked. 

“I am scared that one day I am going to get phone call from Tai giving me the bad news and I cannot do anything because I am halfway across world. I do not want to loose you and every time you go, I do not want you too go. Because that might be last time I see you.” Dimitri muttered and wiped his eyes. 

Tears forced their way up to Rozalina’s eyes and she looked down. She never thought about this. She could care less about herself. She never thought about taking care of herself. She was not worth it. 

It was part of reason why Rozalina has never properly moved into her apartment and just threw herself into work. 

Because she was not worth it. 

“Please Rozalina. I cannot lose anymore family.” Dimitri pleaded. 

Though they had pretty much adopted each other to make sure if one of them got hurt, other one would have access to each other’s hospital room. Both of them were cynics and prepared for worst. 

“I promise to take care of myself more.” Rozalina promised him. 

“Thank you.” Dimitri said. “Do you just want to order pizza and get Alexei over?” He asked. 

“Sounds good.” Rozalina said. They stood up and headed back in. They walked in silence down to Dimitri’s apartment. Rozalina did not know how to tell Dimitri that she was suppose to leave in less than week. 

She had gotten call this morning. 

She would tell Dimitri and Alexei later.

* * *

 

Fuck life. Dimitri did not want to move. Rozalina had left again. Dimitri had gotten zero sleep last night. He was up with worry of what could happen to her. Dimitri knew that Rozalina could take care of herself.

But Dimitri has been through so much and seen underbelly of world to be completely assured with that last fact. 

“Shut up.” Dimitri muttered to his cats who were meowing loudly. “I fed you. Not my fault that you will not eat it.” He pulled his pillow over his head. 

“Okay. That is it.” Alexei’s voice said while he probably appeared into Dimitri’s room. “Time to get up.” He said. 

“Go away.” Dimitri mumbled and pulled his pillow higher. He had nothing to do today. He could lie here if he wanted and no one wanted could tell him otherwise. He was his own man. 

“Nope.” Alexei said, pulling off Dimitri’s covers. “Get up. You need sunshine. It will make you feel little better. Trust me. I did research.” He said. 

Dimitri did not want to. He wanted to stay in bed. But Alexei would not go away until Dimitri at lest sat up. So Dimitri sat up and rubbed his eyes. He clutched his pillow against his chest, trying to hide his tattoo. Even though Alexei has seen it before. 

Alexei looked as scared as Dimitri felt. Dimitri had not even thought of Alexei. He must be just as scared about Rozalina as Dimitri was. Dimitri felt like terrible friend. 

“I know you are as scared for her as I am. Even more because you have seen worse. But Roza does not want you to ruin yourself because of her.” Alexei said. 

“You might have point.” Dimitri muttered, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

Alexei smiled at Dimitri. He put hand of Dimitri’s knee. “Good. Now you are going to take Lord Byron to Dog park on Pier 84 by Hudson River Park. I promised Ming to take him because she is working late but you should be doing it.” He said. 

“Fine.” Dimitri said. “Now get out of my apartment and let me change in peace.” 

There was snort of laughter from Alexei as he stood up. “Not like I have not seen it before.” He said. Dimitri tossed pillow at him but did get out. 

His cats were still meowing at him. “I gave you food.” He said, gesturing to door. They did not move. Dimitri sighed and pulled on pepper and salt long sleeve shirt with stitching on outside and his usual blacked ripped jeans. 

Now he still has not talked to Nia. He really should, but just forgot. But he had kept George’s comments in mind. 

He had vague idea take picture of Lord Byron and talk about how he was going out with him. Be productive member of society and such. 

“Happy?” Dimitri asked, walking out of his bedroom and squinted at Alexei. Carol and Susan ran after Dimitri. They sat at their bowls, looking up at Dimitri. What are these cats are doing? 

“Have something to eat.” Alexei said, without looking up from his phone. 

“Fine.” Dimitri said and grabbed and apple and took bite. He gave Alexei pointed look and out of corner of his eye he saw his cats were eating. How? Why? “Happy?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Alexei said. There was ghost of smile on his face. “Byron is on couch with his leash. If you need me, I will be playing video games.” He said. 

Dimitri continued to eat his apple as he sent Alexei sharp look. He took picture of Byron for his twitter.

* * *

 

**@SunshineBoi:** I was forced to do this because someone a.k.a @TaterTots was lazy and wanted to play video games ow.ly/78nm7

**@TaterTots:** @SunshineBoi Traitor 

**@BAEblade:** @SunshineBoi @TaterTots did you get another pet? 

**@SunshineBoi:** @BAEblade @TaterTots No. He is our neighbour’s pet @FlashyNewMing 

**@TaterTots:** @SunshineBoi NOOOOO I am sorry Ming. 

**@FlashyNewMing:** @TaterTots @SunshineBoi You two are terrible uncles 

**@TaterTots:** @FlashyNewMing :’(

* * *

 

Dimitri was not going to lie, it was nice to get out. It was in middle of the year’s last, weak surge of heat before winter started. It was perfect time of year.

By his side, Byron trotted with his tongue rolled out. He looked happy to get out and started pulling on his leash as they got to dog park. At entrance of dog park, Dimitri crouched down and undid Byron’s leash and let Byron go. 

Byron trotted off and did his business(Which Dimitri cleaned up because he was decent fucking person) and then ran off to join another dog. 

That is when Dimitri saw Taylor sitting on bench, watching park around her. She wore sleeveless black turtleneck and white skirt with gold designs on it.

“Last place I thought I would see you here.” Dimitri said, heading over to her. 

“Oh hey sugar!” Taylor said brightly. “I’m just here because this is the closest dog park to my place. What about you? Didn’t realize you have a dog.” She said. 

Dimitri chuckled and sat next to her. “I do not actually. I have two cats. My neighbour asked my friend Alexei to walk her dog. He did not want to so he pushed it onto me.” He said. 

Taylor giggled and covered her mouth. Her softly curled hair fell in front of her hair. Dimitri fought back smile. 

“Fun fact, I saw you and one of your friends on Sunday after church.” Dimitri said. 

“Oh really? Where were you?” Taylor asked, perking up. 

“My friends and I were at Broadway Deli and Cafe.” Dimitri said. “They were roasting me on my lack of love life.” He mumbled. 

Taylor giggled again. “Oh yeah. I was with my friend Adsila. She’s as pretty as a peach but she's got gumption. She finally got a day off from work and school. We went out did some shopping.” She said. 

Dimitri did not want to comment that he found her friend very attractive. It would kind of awkward.

Lord Byron came trotting over and collapsed onto Dimitri’s feet. “Tired already?” He mused and patted Byron’s side. Byron huffed and curled up into ball. 

Taylor reached down and patted Byron on the head. Byron wagged his tail and licked her fingers. 

“I am surprised that you are not wearing heels.” Dimitri commented, noticing her gold sandals with mess of straps. Why would someone wearing them? It looks too complicated to wear. 

Taylor looked down to her outstretched feet. “Yeah well my boyfriend doesn’t like it when I wear heels because it makes me taller then him, and he was suppose to meet me here but he bailed on me.” She muttered. 

First asshole. Secondly asshole. 

Dimitri squinted at Taylor. Berk sounded even more like douchebag now. “That is not how relationships are supposed to work. You know that right?” He asked. “He should not be telling you what you can and cannot wear.” He said. 

Taylor pointedly shrugged and looked away from Dimitri. “He’s not that bad. Well okay he’s a little rough around the edges sugar.” She tried to defend him. 

“I take that things with Berk is not going that well.” Dimitri said softly. 

“We are going through a bit of rough patch. We’ve been arguing a little more then usual. Not going to lie.” Taylor sniffled. “But once the stress in his life goes down, I think that we’ll be fine.” She tried to convince herself more then Dimitri. 

But he still did not believe that. 

“That is this stress in his life?” Dimitri asked. That still did not excuse him for treating his girlfriend like that. 

“See thing is if he doesn’t get his grades up, he’s going to be put on academic suspension and kicked off the football team. But I reckon if he didn’t go out and high as an eagle all the time or be at gym all of the time, thinking that he’s too big for his britches.” Taylor went on tyrant. 

Dimitri did not understand parts of what she was saying because her accent go thicker in anger. 

“I am sorry.” Dimitri said. 

Taylor waved her hand. “It’s fine sugar. What about you and your friends?” She asked. 

There was lots of shit going on Dimitri’s life. But he was not going to unload that on Taylor. “Well I was roasted by friends about my love life. So there is that. Also my boss told me that I need up my social media presence.” He grumbled. 

“What kind of job do you have?” Taylor asked. 

“I play for New York Rangers. Hockey?” Dimitri said slowly. 

Taylor put her hands to her mouth and gasped. “Oh heavens to Betsey. I am dumber than a box of rocks. No wonder I recognized you.” She said. She looked mortified. Dimitri grinned.

The tiniest dog that Dimitri has ever seen came running up to Taylor. She had her tongue out and was wagging her short stubby tail. His heart clenched. She was so cute. 

“This is Annie. She’s my miniature bulldog. Isn’t she as cute as a button?” Taylor asked. Dimitri nodded. “Anyways, I am so sorry. And I have the gall to call myself a hockey fan.” She shook her head. 

“It is okay.” Dimitri said. 

Taylor gave him a grateful look. “I could help you know, with the whole social media thing if you want. I may or may not be a big youtube person.” She said. 

“Any lessons would be appreciated.” Dimitri said. “Here.” He held out his phone for her. Taylor took it and give him her phone number. “Also if you need anyone to talk to, my phone is open.” He said. 

“Thank you sugar.” Taylor said. She watched Dimitri bent over and picked up Annie. Annie licked Dimitri’s face and he let out an honest to goodness giggle. She was so chubby and cute. Dimitri was in love. 

“Also if you ever need someone to pet sit and I am in town, I will take her.” Dimitri said. Taylor just gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Anyways, I have homework. I think that Annie and I should be getting back.” Taylor said. Dimitri pouted at her. “Sorry sugar.” She said, taking Annie back from Dimitri and putting her leash on. Dimitri did same with Lord Byron. 

“What are you studying?” Dimitri asked as they left. 

“The MBA program at Columbia.” Taylor said. She sighed at Dimitri’s blank look. “Business.” She explained. 

Dimitri nodded. Maybe in another life he would be studying that. He should talk to Viktor about how things are going. He also just wanted to hear Viktor’s voice. 

He missed him. 

“Sounds interesting.” Dimitri squeezed out. 

Taylor shrugged. “It’ll help me down the road.” She said. Very practical. “I’m down this way. I’ll see you later sugar.” She said, putting hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and giving him small smile. 

“Yeah. Of course. Take care Taylor.” Dimitri said, parting ways with Taylor and headed back t o his apartment. 

* * *

Dimitri has finally gotten around to see Nia. He tracked down her office and knocked. He heard distance yell of come in and well he walking in.

He was not sure what he was exciting Nia to look like. He has never seen her before. She gave him sunny smile when he walked in. “Hi, George told me to come talk to you. Regarding my terrible social media self.” Dimitri said, cringing slightly at his terrible English. 

Nia’s smile grew bigger and she let out giggle. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.” She apologized. 

Dimitri was distracted by her(obviously) dyed white cornrows. He came back into focus and shook his head. “No. It is fine.” He said, taking seat in front of her. 

She wore light blue blouse that fit nicely with her dark skin tone. “Did George really say that?” She asked. 

“Yes?” Dimitri said. “She is worried that public and media will not like me because I do not have much presence.” He explained. “I just am kind of private person and do not like posting about my life.” 

Also he had really boring life. 

“Ah fair enough.” Nia said, putting down her pencil. “But the thing is, you don’t have to post personal things per say, ya know? It can be just photo of your cats. Or a nice cup of coffee that you done got. Or a book. Small things.” She said. 

This means one more thing that Dimitri has to remember. Great. “How often do I have to post?” He asked. 

Nia shook her head. “Not much really. Couple of times month and Twitter is really more there for you to connect to your fans. That I would check when ever you have a minute or two. They want to connect with you and you don’t wanna come off cold.” Nia said. 

“I know. Have that good image. Do not be dick and such.” Dimitri said. 

“It’s kinda more than that. Your fans and public want to get to know you, not just see you play hockey.” Nia expanded. 

“I have fans?” Dimitri asked. He has never thought of that. 

“Oh plenty. People dig the whole broody Russian thing.” Nia did jazz hands with grin as well. “Also they find your relationship with Alexei cute.” 

“Like they think that we are dating?” Dimitri asked, his heart pounding in his ears. That would be bad. For him and Alexei. Dimitri did not want to come out and he did not think that Alexei would like that people think that are together. 

“I mean some people ‘ship’ you two together.” Nia said, making air quotes with her fingers. Dimitri had no idea what that meant. Nia shook her head. “Don’t worry. People don’t think that you’re gay.” She said. 

That was good. Sort of. He should probably tell Nia. “I am not entirely worried about that. It is just that Alexei and I are like brothers and it would just be weird that people think that.” Dimitri said. That was part of problem but there was more things. 

“Okay. Yeah no. Don’t worry. Most people don’t think that.” Nia assured him. “Is that all?” 

Dimitri tried to think of any other question he had. “No. I think I am good.” He said getting up. “Thank you.” 

“No problem!” Nia said cheerfully. “Send a DM if you need anything else.” She said. 

“Will do.” Dimitri said. He waved goodbye from door and headed out. He should not be stressed out about this. It was one of easiest things to do and he should not be complaining. He got to do his favourite sport and all he had to do is post few things on internet. 

But this seemed so draining. Fuck his life.

* * *

 

Dimitri sat on his bed with his legs crossed and Carol sitting on his legs and Susan walking around behind his laptop. 

“My boy!” Viktor said, when Skype call connected. “How is America treating you?” He asked. There was an air of nonchalant but he could hear Viktor’s worried tone. 

“I am okay.” Dimitri said, shrugging. “I got my cats.” He said, holding up Carol to camera. 

“I heard.” Viktor said dryly. “I am sorry that we could not come to your first game.” He apologized. “I know that Anna apologized and I have been trying to get some to call you. But between work and your mother.” He sighed and shook his head. 

Dimitri’s heartbeat picked up. “Is everything okay? Do I need to come home?” He asked. He did not want to lose Irina as well. 

“No. No. She is getting better. She is just frustrated that doctor told her that she should be up and doing things. Anna and I have taken over doing everything and she is, well you know Irina.” Viktor said cheerfully. 

Dimitri’s worry disappeared. “That is good.” He said. 

“Anna told me that you got your first NHL goal. I am proud. I wish that I had been there too seen that.” Viktor said. The image on Dimitri’s laptop cut out little. But Dimitri could see Viktor’s proud look. 

“Thank you. You think dad would have been proud?” Dimitri asked. 

Viktor rose an eyebrow at Dimitri. “You he would have been extremely proud.” He assured Dimitri. “Is there something else?” He asked, noticing Dimitri’s face. 

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his face. “Nothing. It is just that Rozalina is gone for work again and every time she goes, I always get nervous because I am scared that she might not be coming back.” He mumbled.

“Yes there is that.” Viktor sighed. “But you know Rozalina better then everyone. She survived her father and his men. She can survive anything that world throws at her.” Dimitri just decided to not bring this up anymore. They just did not get what Dimitri was worried about. “How are you adjusting?” He asked. 

Dimitri shrugged. He was not adjusting as well as Alexei. He got along great with team and went out with them lots. Dimitri was sure that they would let him come but he really did not want to do that. 

But then again, Dimitri had made some friends. Shitty, Ming, and Lardo came over one or two nights during week to watch Friends. They were all appalled that Dimitri has never seen it. 

And there was also Taylor. She was sweet. But they only really saw each other on Sundays. 

When thinking about it, Dimitri has not made that much progress. 

But Viktor was helpfully looking for good news from Dimitri. So that is what Dimitri was going to give him. “I have made some friends.” Dimitri said. It was nice to see Viktor smile. Dimitri wanted to tell Viktor that he wanted to come home. That he did not want to be here. 

Maybe Dimitri will try out rest of year and see how he how liked it at end of year. 

“That is great!” Viktor said. “Tell me about them. Are they on your team?” 

“Actually surprisingly no.” Dimitri said. “There is Shitty and Lardo. They are part of Ice Crew. Shitty is loud and fills up space. He educates me on things that I do not know. Lardo is great artist and has calming presences. We sit together and judge Alexei and other for their actions. There is Ming. She is my neighbour and she is cheerful. She also promised to take care of my cats when I am out. She also has cute dog named Lord Byron. He is old likes to cuddle. And I just made this friend. Her name is Taylor. She is very nice and sweet. We got to church together but she has shitty boyfriend. He is asshole and sounds manipulative. I just want her to happy.” Dimitri said. 

“That is good. I am surprised that you are going back to church again.” Viktor said. 

Dimitri sighed and rubbed back of his head. In front of him, Carol meowed at Viktor. “Yeah. It was split second decision.” He admitted. “But I feel like it brings me closer to dad. I talk to him sometimes. It makes me feel better.” 

“I am happy that you are feeling better.” Viktor said. “You are coming home for Christmas?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Dimitri said. He wanted to hug his family. He sniffled. “How is business?” He asked. 

Viktor tossed Dimitri sharp look. “I told you Dimitri. Do not worry about Ranskahov Industries. We are fine. Go enjoy being you. Enjoy you.” He said. Dimitri could not help but worry. This was one of his last things that he had of his dad. He did not want to lose that. 

“Sorry.” Dimitri muttered. It was hard to remove himself from his company that he had been running for years. 

“It is okay my son.” Viktor said gently. “But things are going good. Even though our investors were worried that we would lose too much since we decided to not manufacture arms anymore. But we are doing good.” 

That was good. That was very good. “Thank you for checking up on me.” Dimitri said softly. 

“You are my son Dimitri. I am just sorry that I have been little absent. I have been swamped. We will come sometime and see game in person.” Viktor said. 

“In person?” Dimitri asked. 

“Well Anna puts your games up on Tv and we watch them. I know that Anna congratulated you on your first game but congrats.” Viktor said. 

Dimitri smiled at his screen. He did not know that his family did that. It gave him comfort knowing that. They were still looking after him even though he was across sea. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Taylor:** Hey sugar, this is little crazy but could I come over or you come over? I’m having a bad day and all my friends are working and I could use some company. 

**Dimitri:** You are more than welcome to come over. 610 West 42nd street. Third floor. I would come over but I am little tried up at moment(Trying to convince Alexei and snowy that he is doing is bad idea) 

Also, bring Annie. I miss your dog. 

**Taylor:** Of course. Also just a heads up, I cook a lot. And I cannot eat it all. So I’m bringing some over.  

**Dimitri:** Do not worry. I will eat most of it and any left over will be eaten by Alexei. 

All parts were true. But thankfully Dimitri had managed to get through Alexei’s thick skull that ever they had planning was fucking stupid. 

 “YO Dimitri dude. Want to come with? We probably could use some impulse control.” Snowy said. 

 “No thanks. I have company coming over. I hope that you two, who are grown adults by way, can be smart.” Dimitri said. 

 “Ohh.” Alexei teased sliding up to Dimitri. “Is this church girl?” He asked. Dimitri at this moment regretted talking Alexei about Taylor. 

 “She has name. But yes this Taylor.” Dimitri said.

 “Sweet you got a girl?” Snowy asked. 

 Dimitri tossed him look. “No. She has boyfriend. Surprisingly men and woman can be just friends.” He said bitterly. On his Instagram, people had been asking on photo of Ming that he had taken, if she was his girlfriend and Dimitri was getting tired of it. 

 His phone went off and Dimitri pulled it out. 

  **Taylor:** hey sugar, I’m outside of your place. I knocked? 

 Shit. Dimitri shoved his phone away and headed to Alexei’s door. “I want to meet her.” Alexei said, clinging onto Dimitri. 

 “Yeah!” Snowy agreed and followed them two of them out. 

 “Get off.” Dimitri grumbled and tried to push Alexei off of him. That did not work and Dimitri ended up tumbling out of Alexei's door and onto floor. “Hey Taylor.” Dimitri waved hello, under pile of his teammates. 

 She waved hello to Dimitri while shifting her pile of her tupperware. “Hey, sugar?” She asked, looking confused as hell. “You guys want some cookies?” She asked, holding up her Tupperware. 

 “Yes!” Alexei said, pushing off of Dimitri and standing up. Dimitri groaned and dropped his head on ground. He felt Snowy get off of him. 

 “Hello Annie,” Dimitri said softly as she came over and investigated Dimitri’s face. Dimitri groaned and sat up. Annie climbed onto his lap and started licking his face. He smiled and played with Annie. “I told you,” Dimitri told Taylor once he saw Snowy and Alexei stuffing their mouths with her cookies. 

 “I just like seeing people happy with my food.” Taylor sniffled hauntingly.  

 Dimitri coughed and stood up. “Do you two not have places to be?” He asked. Alexei and Snowy looked at each other in panic. Alexei dashed inside his apartment and two of them ran off. “Idiots,” Dimitri muttered fondly. 

 “Hush.” Taylor waved hand at him. “So I’m going to guess that Tater was the one who was suppose to walk Byron?” She asked. 

 “Yes,” Dimitri said. He pointed across hall. “He lives over there. Where he is pampered all time and is lazy and well mannered.” He said. He opened his door to find his cats screaming and running around his apartment. “And my cats are not.” He ended with distain. 

 Taylor giggled and took step in. “It’s nice.” She said. “Real bachelor pad.” She joked. Dimitri rolled his eyes and took her tupperware from her. “Hello, cuties.”

 “You are less likely to get attacked by Carol, blonde one then Susan.” Dimitri pointed out and was proved wrong when Taylor picked up Susan and started cooing at her. 

 “Nonsense. She just needs a lady’s touch.” Taylor cooed. Dimitri threw his hands up and shrugged. He kicked off his shoes and headed to his couch. He tossed his book onto coffee table and sighed as he sank down. 

 “You know. This is first time I have not seen you wear something with skirt.” Dimitri admitted. Taylor looked down to her outfit. She was wearing those leggings with mesh designs and sweater crop top.  

 “Didn’t feel like dressen up today. Should I take off my shoes?” Taylor asked. 

 “You can if you want. It is habit for me. Chinese traditions ask for people to take off shoes when entering home. I do not care if you do or not.” Dimitri said. 

 Taylor balanced on one heel and pulled off her heel. “I didn’t you were Chinese.” She said. 

 Dimitri shrugged. “My mother is Chinese. I take after my father.” He said. “What’s up?” He asked. 

 Taylor shrugged and sat down as Annie jumped onto Dimitri’s lap. Taylor ran her hand through her long hair. “I dunno sugar. It’s just a whole lot of mess right now. I’m under a lot of pressure from a bunch of people and I can’t keep up with it.” She muttered. 

 Dimitri got that. He was suppose to keep up this image for hockey and half of time he wanted to cry because everything hurt so much. 

 “I am real sorry for bothering you with this.” Taylor apologized. “I just didn’t wanna be alone and all of my friends are working or out of the state at the moment.” She dissolved into tears. 

 Dimitri sighed and slipped an around her shoulders. “Do not apologize. You are valid and deserve love. Speaking of which, where is your boyfriend? He should be here for this.” He said. 

 He fucking hated Berk. He hurt Taylor without raising his hands. Dimitri hated abusers but this kind took an special kind of cake. 

 “Lord knows.” Taylor grumbled. “He’s out of state for football. I hate feeling like this, but sometimes I feel like he goes out of state for football just to cheat on me.” 

 “All suspicions are based on some sort of truth. What makes you think this?” Dimitri asked, brushing back her hair. 

 “I dunno. He is just like it this all of the time. He’s distant and hates when I look at his phone. He always paranoid that I’m cheating, so that makes me paranoid that he’s cheating. I’m just tired of all of this.” Taylor said. 

 Dimitri sighed. “Look Taylor. I know that this is not my place. We have been friends for less than month.” He started. 

 “I would say pretty much a month.” Taylor interjected. “And we’ve been texten a fair amount. I consider us good friends. You’ve put up with my mess.” 

 Dimitri was flattered that she thought of Dimitri as friend. “Thank you but, what I was going to say was that even though we barely know each other I have to say your boyfriend sounds terrible.” He said. 

 Taylor sighed. “Everyone tells me that. He’s not that bad.” She protested. 

 “If you have to keep telling every one that, then maybe he is that bad. Two cents. Take it how you wish.” He offered. 

 People told Dimitri that he paranoid about everyone but from what Dimitri had heard of Berk, he sounded like he was abusing Taylor. Not like Sasha had. He showed signs of being one. Berk seemed to prey on Taylor, trying to keep her isolated and away from world. 

 She had told his liked to talk down to her, later would recount what he said. It would drive her nuts and Taylor seemed at end of her rope. 

 “I dunno. I put so many hours in, I don’t wanna lose it all.” Taylor muttered. 

 “Has he put same number of hours as you?” Dimitri asked. 

 There was silence. “No.” Taylor admitted. 

 “I am just trying to give you all of facts. This is your decision.” Dimitri said. “I will be there in whatever choice you make and I am sure your friends will be too.” He assured her. 

 Taylor played with Annie in sad silence. “Thanks, Dimitri,” Taylor said. “You know, he's never given me any pleasure. At all. He just likes to do his own thing.” She mumbled. 

 “I would leave him. He should make sure that you are happy and satisfied.” Dimitri said. 

 “I suppose.” Taylor said. 

 Dimitri’s door banged open and Shitty appeared in doorway. “Dimitri my favorite sexy Russian!” He cried. He paused when he saw Taylor. “Hello, ma’am. How do you?” He asked. 

 “Hi?” Taylor asked. 

 “Is it time already?” Dimitri asked, looked down at his watch. 

 “Hell fucking yeah. Lards’s getten Ming.” Shitty said. When Shitty had found out that Ming was Trans and Bi, he had gone off on some speech about how society was against Trans people and Ming was goddess for going above and beyond in succeeded in society that was against her. 

 To say that Ming was confused as, to say the least. But she preened at Shitty’s compliment of her being goddess. 

 “Should I go?” Taylor asked, looking up to Dimitri. “I don’t wanna intrude.” She said. 

 “We are just watching Friends. They are mad that I have never see Friends before. You are welcome to stay if you wish.” Dimitri said. 

 “You’ve never seen Friends before?” Taylor demanded, looking up at Dimitri in shock. “It’s an American classic.” She accused him.

 “I am Russian,” Dimitri said slowly. “I have only been in America for like two months. Give me break.” He muttered. Taylor smiled and patted his face. Dimitri grumbled and stole Annie from Taylor’s lap. 

 Susan jumped into Taylor’s lap and squinted at Dimitri. Dimitri made face at her. 

 “Hey stop making faces at my niece.” Ming accused walking in, Lord Byron running in and jumping on couch. Ming turned to Taylor and gave her sunny smile. “Hi! I’m Ming.” She said cheerfully. 

 Dimitri noticed how Taylor seemed to stiffen and how she stared at Ming. Dimitri had an inkling as too why made sense why Taylor seemed unhappy with Berk. “Hi! I’m Taylor. I hope you don’t mind me tagging along for the night.” She said. 

 “Nah.” Ming said, dropping into one of Dimitri’s armchairs. “We’re a bunch of losers anyway. Right Lardo?” She asked. 

 “Hell fucking yeah,” Lardo said. She stopped and stared at Ming for second. “Why the fuck did I just agree to that?” She asked. Dimitri snorted and turned on TV, to latest episode that they were on. 

 “Yo dude. These taste just like Bits’s cookies. This is fucking sick.” Shitty said through mouth of one of Taylor’s cookies. 

 “Who?” Taylor looked almost adorably confused. 

 “His hockey nickname is Bitty but his actual name is Eric Bittle. He is our resident cook and resident fussy mama.” Lardo said cheerfully. Dimitri also did not miss how Taylor’s face turned bitter but she did not comment. 

 “Taylor are these pearls on Annie’s neck?” Dimitri asked, noticing Annie’s collar. 

 “Hush you. That necklace a gift but I hate pearls. So I found a use for it.” Taylor said. 

 “What’s wrong with pearls?” Ming asked, pouting slightly because she was wearing pearl earrings. 

 “Nothing. I just doesn’t do me and my face much good. They look great on you.” Taylor sure Ming who once again preened at her compliment. 

 “Okay lovebirds. Movie time!” Shitty yelled. 

 “Bro. It’s a TV show.” Lardo said. 

 “Oh also before we start. What are you guys doing for halloween?” Ming asked. 

 “We’re having an epic kegister! All are invited!” Shitty practically shouted. Ming grinned and pointed at Shitty. She was defiantly going with those guys.  

 “I think that my team is doing something?” Dimitri asked. He did not care for Halloween. In fact, he did not want to go out. But he needed to keep up his image. What Dimitri would probably do was sit with Jack. Captain usually did not drink when they went out. 

 “Studying?” Taylor shrugged. “Or doing a special halloween makeup video for my channel. I dunno. I don’t do parties.” She said. Dimitri wondered how much that had to do with Berk. 

 “Okay. Okay. Movie time.” Shitty said. 

 “Bro. It’s TV.” Lardo said. Shitty made face but turned to TV.  

* * *

 

 It was nearly midnight Lardo and Shitty left, despite Dimitri repeatedly telling them that they could use his spare bedroom. Ming went home, taking Lord Byron with her. Leaving Taylor here. 

 “Hey.” Dimitri gently nudged Taylor who was dozing off in his arms. “Do you want to stay for night?” He asked. 

 Taylor mumbled and sat up, her honeycomb hair was falling in front of her face. “No. I should get home. Don’t want to want Berk to get all pissy at me.” She muttered. 

 “Ok.” Dimitri said. “Do you want me to walk you home?” He asked. He like idea of Taylor walking home alone. Even in their good neighbour. He was on edge and Taylor was fairly innocent. 

 “Yes please.” Taylor mumbled and stood up. They plus Annie made their way out and onto street. 

 “Hey Taylor.” Dimitri said, nudging Taylor when they got to entrance of her building. Taylor looked up with tired eyes. “Look if you feel scared or need to get away from you boyfriend do not hesitate to text or make your way to my place.” He said. 

 Taylor nodded, squeezing her eyes together. Second later she enveloped Dimitri into tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She mumbled. Dimitri held onto her tightly. “I’ll see you later.” She mumbled, breaking their hug and wiping her eyes. 

 “Do not be stranger,” Dimitri said, with small smile. He waved goodbye as he watched Taylor go into her building. He headed back to his place and got ready for bed. 

* * *

 

 Halloween was wild for Americans and Dimitri did not get it. At all. But he was right, his team had taken out Alexei, Dimitri and some of other rookies. Now in America, Dimitri could not drink. Not that he wanted to drink. 

 Sasha’s abuse had escalated when he was drunk and Dimitri was terrified that he might become Sasha if he drank.  

 Dimitri nursed bottle of pepsi as he watched Alexei sing drunk karaoke. Some of their older teammates had taken pity on Alexei and gotten him drinks. 

 Jack looked as unimpressed as Dimitri felt.   

 Dimitri finished his pepsi. “I am going to get another one.” He told Jack. Jack nodded and went back to watching their drunk teammates dressed up in stupid costumes. Dimitri was told to wear costume. He dressed up in nice clothes and let Lardo paint half skull on him(in glowing dark paint). 

 Little effort, half decent costume. 

 Before Dimitri could order, a man wearing an obscene about of gold paint and glitter in his hair and around his eyes appeared. In his gold painted hair there was gold laurel. Half of his chest was exposed due to him wearing what looked to be part of toga that was tucked into tight ass skinny jeans. They made his ass look great.  

 “Hey there hot stuff.” He said, trying to lean on bar counter but failed to do so and ended smacking his face off of bar counter. 

 Dimitri snorted and hide his face to hide his laughter. 

 “Not my finest moment. But at least I got you laughing.” This guy said. Dimitri looked over and saw his embarrassment. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Antonio.” He said. 

 “Dimitri.” Dimitri said. “What are you suppose to be?” He asked. 

 “I’m a Greek God. With pants.” Antonio said, flashing Dimitri bright smile. “So what are you suppose to be? Angel of death? Skull hottie?” He asked, winking at Dimitri. 

 “No one really. I was told to dress up and I do not really care for this holiday.” Dimitri said. He saw Antonio’s outrageous look. “I am Russian. We do not celebrate.” 

 Alexei was reaching climax of his song and Dimitri sighed an put his face in his hands. “Hey be nice. The guy is trying his best.” Antonio defended Alexei. 

 “I have known that idiot since we were seven I am allowed to roll my eyes at him.” Dimitri muttered. 

 Antonio grinned at Dimitri. That grin was mesmerizing. Same with that ass. Dimitri wanted to go home with him and fuck him into his bed. “So what can I get you?” Antonio asked. 

 Bartender looked over to Dimitri and rose eyebrow at him. “Just pepsi. I do not drink.” Dimitri explained. 

 “You do you boo.” Antonio said. Dimitri rose an eyebrow at Antonio. Trying to be little subtle, Dimitri shifted closer to Antonio. This man probably had glitter everywhere and Dimitri wanted to find out where it ended. 

 “What made you dress up as Greek god?” Dimitri asked, tracing Antonio’s collarbone. 

 “Ma mommy is Italian and my dad is this weird mix of Greek and Italian,” Antonio said. Dimitri tanked bartender for his drink and turned back to Antonio. “What brings your cute little tush out of here?” Antonio asked. 

 “My teammates dragged me out.” Dimitri said. “I am starting not regret my decision thanks to you.” Dimitri said. 

 Antonio had smug look on his face. “Glad that I could help.” He said. “Now I have a question. We both know that we’ve been ogling each other, it’s hard not too when we’re both so smoking hot.” He said. Dimitri was taken back, Antonio was very brash. He liked it. “So my question is, do you want to ditch this place and go back to mine?” He asked. 

 Dimitri wanted to say no. But this was halloween, no one was going to know who Dimitri was. He was in costume. “Sure.” Dimitri said, sliding off of his stool. “I just have to go tell my none drunk friend I am bailing on him.” Dimitri said. 

 Antonio paused. “Yeah I should go tell my friends as well. Meet back here in a couple of minutes?” He asked, tracing up Dimitri’s hand and smirking at Dimitri. 

 “Sounds good.” Dimitri’s words were strangled. 

 Antonio smirked and slipped back into crowd. Dimitri finished his drink and found Jack. Who was looking still unimpressed with their team. “Hey captain, I am going to head home.” Dimitri said. 

 “Okay. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow Dimitri.” Jack said. He seemed little disappointed that Dimitri was bailing on him, Dimitri felt little sorry but he wanted to go with Antonio. 

 Dimitri nodded and slipped back to bar where Antonio was waiting for him. “Ready to go my little dumpling?” Antonio asked. 

“Yes.” Dimitri said, ghosting small kiss against Antonio’s cheek. He revealed in making Antonio shiver against his lips as he followed Antonio out of bar. 

 Dimitri traced small patterns against Antonio’s hip as they headed to the subway. Antonio’s skin was warm and blemish free. Freckles splashed across Antonio’s taunt body and Dimitri’s calloused hands traced patterns within patches of freckles while he kissed Antonio’s bare shoulder. Glitter from Antonio’s makeup danced onto Dimitri’a face. As much as Dimitri loathed to say it but Rozalina was right. It did help little having someone to hold and to kiss, even if was just one night stand. 

 There was just something therapeutic about holding someone, listening to their breathing and feeling them move under Dimitri’s hands. He did not want this feeling to end. 

 He heard Antonio chuckle and press chaste kiss to Dimitri’s forehead, prelude to what was going to come. “You are such a teddy bear.” Antonio teased. 

 “Am not.” Dimitri grumbled, continuing to kiss Antonio’s bare shoulder. He felt Antonio laugh against Dimitri’s chest. Comforting feeling that Dimitri could make someone laugh. After all he has been through, all he has done to survive that he could do this. 

 “A grumpy, adorable teddy bear.” Antonio cooed, pulling Dimitri into subway. There was stamped of drunk New Yorkers that swarmed their subway, pushing Antonio up against Dimitri. 

 Dimitri grinned and nipped at Antonio’s lips. “Someone is excited.” Dimitri murmured against Antonio’s lips. Antonio groaned shifted against Dimitri’s hips. Dimitri fought back moan when he got hard. Antonio was so fucking hot. 

 Two of them were trapped in this state until Antonio pulled Dimitri out of subway and pulled him to street level. 

 Dimitri’s body was tight with want. He did not want to wait any longer. He wanted to run hands down Antonio’s body, exploring that taunt body of his. Finding and mapping all of Antonio’s marks against his otherwise unblemished cream skin. 

 As soon as Antonio had gotten his door open, Dimitri gripped Antonio’s face and pulled his face down towards him. Warmth spread from Dimitri’s lips down to his chest as they kissed. Antonio gripped Dimitri’s face and pulled at Dimitri’s lips. 

  Against Dimitri’s lips, he could feel Antonio let out happy sigh and then feverishly kiss him back. Antonio pushed Dimitri up against wall beside Antonio’s door. There was a soft bang when Dimitri hit wall. But he did not care. He was here with Antonio and he was on fucking cloud nine and he did not want it to stop. Ever.

 He moved his hands from Antonio’s lower jawline and neck went through Antonio’s tousled dark brown hair, it was silky as it seemed. Dimitri rested his hands on nape of Antonio’s neck pulling him closer.

 Antonio stumbled forward through Dimitri’s parted legs. Dimitri could feel Antonio’s heart pumping against his chest.Still kissing Dimitri vigorously, Antonio’s hands wandered down Dimitri’s chest and gripped his hips, hands slipping under Dimitri’s silk shirt.  

 “Fucking hell.” Antonio panted, as they broke the kiss for air. Antonio rested his forehead on Dimitri’s and closed his eyes. 

 Dimitri chuckled and chased down a kiss from Antonio. “Tired all ready?” He teasingly purred into Antonio’s ear. 

 “Shit Dimitri.” Antonio groaned. Dimitri decided that he quite liked hearing this potty mouth on Antonio and was willing to do anything to keep hearing it. 

Dimitri ducked his head and gently nibbled and probed at his sensitive neck, just above the collarbone. He was going to leave his mark there for world too see. Antonio let out bitting moan and moved closer. “Dimitri.” Antonio whined. 

“Yes?” Dimitri didn’t let up is assault on Antonio’s neck. He had moved to another spot and started the process all over again. 

 “We can not have sex in my building’s lobby.” Antonio groaned again. 

 “Then we should go upstairs.” Dimitri mumbled, still making marks on Antonio’s chest, not bothering to stop or moving from where he was. 

 Antonio pulled himself away from Dimitri. Dimitri let out little whine but as Antonio bent over to pick up his keys, his whine died in Dimitri’s throat. 

 Once two of them were inside Antonio pulled Dimitri by lapels of his leather jacket and in second they were kissing again. It was hot and needy, both of them trying to figure out 

 Dimitri wrapped his arms around Antonio’s waist and slipped his hands up Antonio’s shirt. Bitting Dimitri’s lip, Antonio slipped off his jean jacket and let it drop the ground. Antonio gripped the sides of Dimitri’s face and pulled him into closest bedroom and Dimitri let himself drop onto bed.

* * *

 

 Light poured over Dimitri, causing him to groan and five more minutes. Something was off. Dimitri frowned into his pillow. He should have been awoken by his cats by now. Rubbing his eyes, Dimitri looked up and squinted. 

 He did not recognize where he was. Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure out where he was when he heard someone groan. Dimitri’s entire body froze and he slowly peeked an eye open. 

 Dimitri was in someone’s else’s room. He had gone home with someone. He’d gone home with a man. Shit. That was not good. Not good at all. 

 Dimitri stumbled out this man, Antonio’s bed and grabbed his pants. He had made fucking mistake. Dimitri back peddled out of Antonio’s bedroom and slammed bathroom door shut. Dimitri gripped sink’s edge and dry heaved. 

 This, what he had done was fucking mistake. Oh god. Oh fucking god. Dimitri’s body shook and his knuckles turned white. Bad idea. Bad fucking idea. His breath had just turned ragged like he had run marathon. 

 Bravely, Dimitri looked himself in mirror through his distorted, fish-eye lens vision. Lardo’s skull makeup was blurred and messed up. He fucked up. Dimitri fucked up. That sentence continued to ring through his ears, blocking out everything. He was going to get caught and Dimitri was going to have left Russia. He was going to have to leave his home. 

 Burning hot tears seared Dimitri’s skin. Fuck. 

 There was knock on bathroom door. “Yo Dimitri, you good in here?” Antonio’s voice rung out.

 No he was not. Dimitri was one hundred percent not good. “Yeah. Just give me second.” Dimitri’s words was strangled. 

 “Ok man.” Antonio said. 

 Dimitri looked down and cursed. Antonio had seen his tattoo. He had seen his scars. Dimitri started panicking again. His throat closed up around him. He could not breath. Shit. Dimitri crumpled against Antonio’s counter. 

 Dimitri painfully gasped, trying to regain some sort of control. He dimly heard bathroom door open, someone grip Dimitri’s shoulders. Dimitri flinched away. “Sorry.” Antonio muttered. “Dimitri, I need you to take in a deep breath and exhale, can you do that dumpling?” Antonio’s voice enveloped Dimitri. 

 Dimitri nodded and started doing what Antonio asked. 

 “That’s it.” Antonio encouraged. “There’s nothing to worry about. You’re safe baby. No harm is going to come you.” He said. 

 Antonio’s voice calmed Dimitri down to point that Dimitri could actually breath again. “Thank you.” Dimitri muttered, sitting up. 

 “Hey no problem man. You’re not the first of people that I’ve met who’ve have/had panic attacks. All my friends are high strung, perfectionist assholes.” Antonio said. Dimitri chuckled weakly and covered his face. “You want some space?” Antonio asked. Dimitri nodded. “Okay.” Antonio got up and gave Dimitri some space. 

 Dimitri sighed an put his face in his hand, knuckle of his thumbs digging into his closed eyes. This was not good. He has not had one of these in ages. He thought that they were over. Goddamn it. 

 He slowly made his way up and stumbled over to Antonio. 

 Painfully aware that Antonio could see his tattoo and his scars. Dimitri slipped into Antonio’s bedroom and pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. 

 “Heading out?” Antonio asked when Dimitri appeared again. 

 Dimitri sighed and looked over to door and then back to Antonio. “Probably for best. Look, it is not you.” He tried to explained. 

 “You’re not out.” Antonio said. “And you panicked. I think I did worse when I came out. But I blocked that part of my memory out a long time ago.” He said, dramatically waving his hand. With what was hopefully was empty mug. 

 Dimitri felt like Antonio was trying to make him feel better. Which Dimitri was grateful for. “Yeah.” Dimitri muttered. “Where I come from and my job they are not very inclusive.” 

 “Ah well. Welcome to the world.” Antonio said. He tried to be serious and all but his smudged makeup from last night did not help. 

 “I know.” Dimitri said. “Your makeup is mess.” 

 “Sugar cookie, your makeup isn’t spectacular either. Do not be all high and mighty with me.” Antonio said, pointing his finger at Dimitri. Dimitri was little worried for Antonio’s mug. 

 “I know. I am worried that if I run into my friend who did this, she is going to get upset.” Dimitri said. 

 Antonio chuckled ad leaned up against his counter. “Do you want to at lest stay for coffee? Or breakfast?” He asked. “Its the lest that I can do after kinda causing you to have a panic attack this morning.”

 “Shit. My cats.” Dimitri said, trying to find his phone to text Ming. Or Alexei. Antonio gave him weird look. “They are expecting their breakfast and get grouchy when they do not get it on time.” 

 “Isn’t that most cats if I’m being honest? Like one of my friends has _the_ grouchiest cat ever and he gets super cranky when she doesn’t feed him on time. Is breakfast a no then?” Antonio asked. 

 Dimitri shook his head. “Nah. I will get Alexei up and feed them. His punishment for drinking so much last night.” He said as he texted Alexei.

 “You are a cruel man angel cake.” Antonio said, shaking his head looking and looked around. “Speaking of pets, where’s Lucky? And Justin?” 

 “Who?”

 “My lab and my roommate. Justin went out to take his little brother and nieces and nephews out trick or treating but he did not come home last night. Which is not usual.” Antonio said. 

 “Maybe he heard us.” Dimitri said, sliding onto barstool and grinning up at Antonio. Now that his panic was(mostly) gone, Dimitri could see why he had gone home with Antonio. He had nice cheekbones and beautiful dark windswept hair. Dimitri prided himself for having good taste. 

 There was clatter behind Dimitri and he whirled around. There was man with Hispanic features and with prosthetic arm. “Hi honey, I’m home. I see that we have a guest.” He said. 

 “Hey Justin. Stop fucking calling me that and where is my child?” Antonio asked, making breakfast. Justin whistled and there was dog. With prosthetic legs. “Lucky lost his legs in a dogfighting ring. Justin found him and fell in love instantly.” Antonio explained to Dimitri about the legs. 

 Dimitri nodded and slid of his stool. “Hello.” Dimitri said, holding out his arm out for Lucky. Lucky bounded over and snuggled into Dimitri’s lap. Pets were better then people. 

 “I like him.” Justin said cheerfully. “You can keep him.” Dimitri did not know who was redder, him or Antonio.

 “Shut up.” Antonio muttered. “For that, you don’t get pancakes.” Antonio said. Justin whined. “No, you should have thought about what you said before you had said it.” Antonio said sternly. “Now shoo.” 

 Justin whined again and stomped off as Dimitri stood up, Lucky close behind him. “Do you usually talk to him like he is young?” He asked. 

 Antonio shrugged fondly. “No. It’s really only reserved for when he and Jade get into petty squabbles. Now sit pancakes are done.” He said, sliding plate of pancakes across counter to Dimitri. Dimitri did as he was told and sat. They were actually pretty good. “Now, to save my ego, you didn’t flip out because I was that bad in bed right?” Antonio asked. 

 “No you were pretty good.” Dimitri said, smiling slightly and noticing Antonio’s dual tattoos on inside of his wrist. They were glittering dual swords with Greek words inscribed inside.  

 “Only pretty good?” Antonio asked, slightly offended. Dimitri rose an eyebrow and pull Antonio close to him and kissed him. Dimitri’s lips were sticky from maple syrup but Antonio did not seem mind. Their lips moved in tandem and it left Antonio near speechless. “Sly dog.” Antonio said as they broke apart. Dimitri gave him smirk and turned back to his pancakes. 

 “These were really good.” Dimitri said as he finished. “But I should be getting back.” 

 Antonio pouted slightly but followed Dimitri to door. Dimitri bit his lip and turned back to Antonio and kissed him. Dimitri’s felt like he was floating and only thing that was holding him to ground was Antonio. It was amazing, feeling Antonio laugh again Dimitri’s lips. It felt like someone doused Dimitri with cold water when Antonio finally broke their kiss. “Something tells me you don’t want this to end.” Antonio whispered.  

 “You are right.” Dimitri said back. 

 “I don’t want to end this either.” Antonio said, stealing an other kiss from Dimitri. “So give me your number and we’ll figure something out.” He said. 

 Dimitri closed his eyes in frustration. He had roadie coming up. He did not want to tell Antonio yet that he was hockey player. Little people know about him, less likely he is to be outed. “I have to travel for work soon.” He said. 

 “For how long?” Antonio asked, passing Dimitri’s his phone. 

 “Two weeks. Give or take.” Dimitri said, typing in his number. Antonio pouted. “But I still have couple of days before that we could do things.” Dimitri hurried to get ride of that pout. 

 “Okay baby.” Antonio said. “Text me when you’re free.” He said, draping himself over Dimitri and kissed Dimitri again. This guy was going to death of Dimitri. He was so open about his affection. 

 “Good bye Antonio.” Dimitri said, breaking their kiss. “I really should go.” 

 “I hate too see you go, but I love to see that ass move.” Antonio said fondly, leaning up against his door post with twinkle in his eyes. 

 “Goodbye Antonio.” Dimitri said, waving goodbye and heading off. When he looked back, Antonio was still watching him go. Dimitri’s grin stayed on his face until he got home.

 And found Alexei passed out on his couch. Dimitri sighed and went to his bathroom and took off his makeup and then woke up Alexei. “Fuck off.” Alexei mumbled. 

 “Drink and take your Advil.” Dimitri instructed Alexei. Alexei groaned and did what he was told. 

 “Where were you last night?” Alexei asked, leaning onto Dimitri’s counter and squinting at Dimitri as his hangover was fading. He tried wiggling his eyebrows but his was face still twisted in pain. 

 “I went home with someone.” Dimitri said. 

 Alexei paused and stared at Dimitri. “You know I was joking when I said that. Are you serious?” He asked. He looked like he was about to burst with glee. 

 “Yeah.” Dimitri said, and watched in tired amusement at Alexei tap continuously on Dimitri’s counter.    

 “That is great! What was it like? Did you have fun?” Alexei asked. 

 “He was fun.” Dimitri said, reminiscing about his night with Antonio. “Experienced to say the lest. He  taught me somethings.” He said, turning red when Alexei smirk and wiggled his eyebrow and then wince in pain again. “But then he had to calm me down from panic attack that I had this morning yet he still is into me.” Dimitri said. 

 “Oh! He!” Alexei said. He gave Dimitri nervous look that Dimitri felt. 

 “Yeah. I know, it is gamble. But we are keeping it causal. Kind of reason why I had panic attack this morning.” Dimitri said. He had heard Sasha’s voice in his head over and over again, telling him that he was disgusting and every single derogatory thing that he could think of. 

 Alexei gave Dimitri sympathetic look. “But you had fun! That is good!” Alexei said. “Does he know about who you are?” He asked. 

 “No. Not yet. I think that I am going to wait until after our first roadie.” Dimitri said. “I just do not know how to approach it. Like I cannot go up to him and say ‘hey, we have been having sex but guess what? I play for an NHL team, please do not tell anyone who I am.” 

 “Fair. But you have to tell him, it is unfair for him. What if one day you get caught by paparazzi and poor boyfriend gets exposed? His life is going to be ruined. How many people will send him death threats for turning their ‘fav’ gay.” Alexei said. 

 “I know,” Dimitri said. That was his number one fear. Besides Sasha coming after him again or Solov somehow getting out prison. 

 He had hella big grudge against Dimitri and Rozalina. More Rozalina then Dimitri because she had bigger hand with putting her father away. 

 “I can I just not think about this for one day?” Dimitri asked. This idea about him being outed was topic that Dimitri thought about lots. Mostly in middle of night when Dimitri could not sleep. 

 “Of course.” Alexei said. “Ready for our roadie?” He asked. 

 “Ready to it be over,” Dimitri muttered. 

* * *

 

 Jack made his way onto the team’s plane like he’s done millions of times. Now he has started to join the rest of the team instead shutting himself away and reading. 

 Right now, Jack wanted just to read. He made his way to his usual seat in the back. He frowned slightly when he saw Dimitri’s blonde hair over the seats. Jack wanted to be mad but he didn’t care. At lest Dimitri would be quiet. 

 “Hey, mind if I join you?” Jack asked. 

 Dimitri looked up and pulled out an earbud. “I did not take your spot did I?” He asked. 

 “No. Not really. It’s just the other guys are a little loud for my taste at the moment.” Jack said. He didn’t mind the rest of the guys and did enjoy their rambunctiousness. Just not right now. He was tired and was mentally preparing for their roadie. 

 Dimitri snorted and pulled his backpack off of the seat and put it by his feet. “I know. Alexei’s volume has increased since we left our apartments.” He said. 

 Jack grinned on sat. He was not surprised. Dimitri settled back into his seat and went back to reading. “What are you reading now?” Jack asked. It was another thick book. It had a black cover with no title. Not that Jack would be able to read it. It was probably in Russian. 

 “In English it is called Water Margin: Outlaws of Marsh. It is basically story about bunch of people banding together as outlaws and rebelling against Tyranny. It is not serious book like most book I read but it is fun little adventure book.” Dimitri said. 

  “Sounds cute. it’s nice to take a break from the nitty gritty seriousness.” Jack said Tater’s erratic movement and yelling caught Jack’s eyes. Jack involuntarily smiled at Tater. 

 How to be young and relatively care free.    

 “Yeah.” Dimitri said, staring at Alexei. “It is nice to escape from time to time.” He said. 

 Jack’s phone buzzed and he looked down, half excepting it to be Bits. They had said their goodbyes but Bits still liked to text Jack from time to time after saying goodbye. 

 But it was Kent. 

 Jack didn’t know how to feel about it. After talking about Kent with his parents after dropping off Dimitri after their first game, Jack had decided to reach out to Kent. It took a while for Kent to get back to Jack. 

 He had been a little cold and distant. But so had Jack. Both of them remembered how bad it got towards the end and neither of them wanted to repeat that. 

 They had found common ground outside of hockey. 

 Jack had apparently had rubbed off on Kent from when they were younger and Kent still read history books that he found. 

 They had traded facts back and forth and somehow the conversation had turned to cats. Specifically Kit Purson. Jack didn’t have any cats but he did know Dimitri’s cats. 

 While he was talking to Kent, Jack was kind of stalking Tater and Dimitri’s twitter/Instagrams, trying to find anything to keep the conversation afloat. It had turned to Dimitri and Tater. Kent was still amused that Dimitri had said that Kit looked like a ferret. 

 It was kind of funny. Mostly because from the pictures that Kent had sent Jack, Kit did look a little like a ferret. 

 But the conversation had kind of dried up until now and Jack didn’t know what to do. 

 “Everything okay captain?” Dimitri asked. 

 “Yeah. Um, it’s just that one of my friends. We’ve been trying to revive our friendship but there’s been shit in the past and it’s hard to move past all of that shit.” Jack admitted. 

 “Is it because you two are not talking about shit between two of you and it is creating rift and neither part will acknowledge that pain?” Dimitri asked 

 Maybe. “How’d you come to that conclusion?” Jack asked. 

 Dimitri toyed with an earbud and refused to look at Jack. “Believe it or not Rozalina and I had issues when we were younger. I am not going to explain because very personal for her but we tried to be friends again, things did not end well because we tried to be us from before instead of working through. We eventually got our heads out of our asses and talked.” He said. 

 Jack tried to picture Dimitri and Rozalina(the only person that Jack has seen Dimitri really hug) arguing all of the time. He couldn’t. 

 But Dimitri was right. He and Kent were dancing around the around the topic of Jack’s overdose. “Thank Dimitri.” Jack said. 

 “Just want to help captain.” Dimitri said simply. 

 “Also, your social media presences has gotten better.” Jack said. 

 “Yes. I talked to Nia. She runs all social media for Rangers. She understands that I am private and gave me tips on what to post.” Dimitri said. “She is nice. I also made friend who is youtube person. She also helped me with all of this. She also makes us food because she thinks that Alexei and I cannot take care of ourselves. It is little bit true.” Dimitri admitted. 

 Jack smiled. It was good that Dimitri was moving more out of hockey. Hockey couldn’t control someone’s life. 

* * *

 

 They were down 1-2 in the last period in the game against the Blackhawks and Jack was getting desperate for a win. 

 Coach Murray had called a time out. 

 There wasn’t much that Murray could tell them. Jack tried to piece together something that could help them win. Or at lest get a tie. 

 Dimitri rose his hand and Murray stopped talking and pointed over to Dimitri for him take the lead. “First line defensemen like to go opposite sides when puck is on one side, leaving centre open and their goalie likes to go down to right with open net on top left. Just pointing out.” He ended softly. 

 Jack looked over to the goalie and then back to Dimitri. 

 “Thank you Ranskahov. Keep that in mind boys. Let’s go. Rangers!” Murray yelled and they dispersed. 

 Jack skated over to centre, staring down at the man opposite of him, waiting for the puck to drop.

 The world seemed to play in slow motion when Zack heard the whistle blow and saw the puck drop. There was a scatter of blades and sticks and Jack managed to snap the fuck over to Thirdy and and powered down the centre of the ice. 

 Dimitri was right, the defenseman did separate, leaving the centre open for him. 

 Thirdy sent the puck back over to Jack who barely had time to process it before slamming it to the tope left of the night. 

 It sailed over the goalie’s shoulder and into the net. 

 Buzzers took over Jack’s senses when he realized that he got that goal. Jack did a little spin of victory and headed over to the bench. He caught a glimpse of Dimitri who gave him a curt nod with a small smile. 

* * *

 

 Jack watched in horror was one of the Seattle Schooners’s players slammed into Snowy. Jack was sure that the Schooner player didn’t mean to go so hard into Snowy and was just meaning try and get a goal but it still looked like it hurt for Snowy. 

 He wasn’t moving, getting up. Shit. 

 What was even more terrifying was Dimitri who pulled the player off of Snowy and snarled at the guy. The player, number 10, David Moore wasn’t impressed and fought back. 

 Dimitri was pissed as Moore pulled on Dimitri’s jersey to stop him from backing off. Within seconds, Dimitri’s gloves were on the ice and he and Moore were going at it. Dimitri grabbed Moore’s jersey and pulled him down, punching him. 

 A second later Moore was on top, slamming Dimitri onto the ice and attacking him. Tater pulled Moore off of Dimitri. Dimitri slammed his fist onto Moore’s face, struggling to get past Alexei who holding back Dimitri. 

 Jack’s hearing had been drowned out by the whistles coming from the refs. Tater pushed Dimitri away. Dimitri growled but didn’t fight Tater. He grabbed his things and slammed the door to the plenty box shut so hard that it rattled. 

 Moore slammed the door shut to his plenty box as well. 

Jack tried to push how rattled he felt from seeing the murderous look on Dimitri’s face when he got back on the ice and went for the puck. 

* * *

 After the game Dimitri stormed into the change room. His shoulder ached in pain from where Moore slammed him into the ice. 

 He just wanted to get out of there. He needed to ice his shoulder. All Dimitri wanted to do was go home to his cats. He was sick and tired of his roadie. It had been okay until this game to be honest. 

 Thankfully they did no put Dimitri out there with the press. No one talked to Dimitri on their way back to their hotel. Alexei put hand on Dimitri’s non-injured shoulder. “I am going to go with team. Text if you need something.” He said. 

 “Okay. Do not over drink. I am not taking care of you if you do.” Dimitri warned. 

 “Yes, ma’am.” Alexei rolled his eyes at Dimitri. 

 Dimitri spared him a small grin and headed upstairs. He hissed in pain as he tossed his jacket on his bed. Painfully he pulled off his shirt, an stared at his shoulder. There was already bruise forming. Dimitri groaned and pulled his shirt back on and took his ice bucket.

 He filled it up and then headed back to his room. He was stopped by fan who recognized him and Dimitri tried to put on brave face while writing autograph for her. She soon realized that Dimitri wanted to go back to his room because his shoulder and she thankfully let him go. 

 Sighing with content as Dimitri sat down with ice on his shoulder. He fished his out phone and squinted at it. 

 He had several texts from Antonio. 

  **Antonio:** Yes, hi, hello sugar stick. Quick question. Why is that I’m over at my little sibs watching the Ranger and Schooner’s game you’re on the TV????

And if that is you, how is your shoulder? That looked fucking painful as shit. 

Are you okay? Please called me?

 

Dimitri sighed and dialled Antonio’s number. 

 He picked up on the second ring. “Hey there my candy apple.” Antonio purred. “Can you please explain what’s going on? Or is my mind conspiring against me?” He asked. 

 “No. Your mind is not playing tricks with you. That was me.” Dimitri admitted. Antonio was silent. “I am sorry that I did not tell you. I wanted to wait for after my roadie to tell you.” 

 “Wow okay.” Antonio said. “Don’t be sorry. I understand why, it’s just wow. Never thought in my life that I would be going down with an NHL player.” He said. 

 Dimitri smiled into his phone. “And I never thought that I would be with someone like you.” He said. All that stress that he had with Antonio not accepting what Dimitri for(most of) him. 

 “Aw. You got me blushing.” Antonio said. Dimitri continued to grin as he lay back on his bed. Only hissing little bit in pain. “Fuck, is that your shoulder? I saw the fight.” Antonio said. 

 “I am fine.” Dimitri assured him. “Little bit bruised. Nothing that I cannot live with. I was going to go to trainer when I got back.” 

 “You know it’s still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that you have like a trainer and shit.” Antonio said. 

 “Trainer, nutritionist, PR, agents, etc.” Dimitri listed off with heavy sigh. 

 “What?” Antonio teased. “Tired of all of your fame?” He asked. 

 “I am. A little.” Dimitri admitted. “They all want me too look to act one certain way and I understand that they want people to feel welcome but I really do not like having to update things constantly.” 

 “Aw. I’m sorry gum drop. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Antonio asked, his voice dropping suggestively. 

 “Antonio I just played a game. I am exhausted and my shoulder hurts.” Dimitri said. Antonio whined against Dimitri’s ear. “Keep what you have in mind and next time I see you, you can do that too me.” He promised. 

 Antonio hummed and then giggled. “Alright my little star. You’re going to be in for a lot.” He warned. 

 “Good thing that I have good stamina.” Dimitri flirted back. Antonio chuckled. It felt good to be doing this. Dimitri was feeling like himself. Door to Dimitri and Alexei’s room opened and Alexei burst in. “Yes?” Dimitri asked Alexei. 

 “I need your help! Poots needs your help.” Alexei said dramatically. 

 “Can you not get someone else?” Dimitri asked. “I am a little busy right now.” He said gesturing to his phone and shoulder. 

 “No.” Alexei said. 

 Dimitri sighed and turned back to Antonio. “I am going to have to call you back.” He said. 

 “Mhm. Have fun.” Antonio said. “I’ll be thinking of things to do to you when you get back. Bye honey bun.” He said hanging up on Dimitri. 

 Dimitri groaned and rolled out ben, pulling on his shirt. “What do you need now?” He asked. 

 “I should be asking how you were talking to?” Alexei asked cheerfully. 

 “Antonio. He saw our game and recognized me. Thankfully he did not hold it against me.” Dimitri said. 

 Alexei made face. “You were not doing anything were you? Should we start system. Sock on door or such?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Dimitri. He was being such an asshole. 

 “Shut up.” Dimitri muttered, pushing Alexei away with his good hand. “We were not doing anything.” Well if Alexei had not shown up at that time, Antonio might have starting using more suggestive words.

 “Sure.” Alexei said. 

 “What did you need me for?” Dimitri asked. 

* * *

 

 Jack and Guy watched as Poots tried to converse with two Chinese girls who didn’t speak a lick of English. Jack wouldn’t know that those girls were Chinese unless Tater had announced that he knew that they were speaking Mandarin and that he would be right back. 

 And then Tater had left. 

 Jack and Guy both stood there awkwardly, waiting for Alexei to return. 

 “So what is going on?” Dimitri asked. Jack looked over his shoulder. Dimitri looked like he had just freshly woken up. He still had that drowsy anger look splashed across his face. 

 “Poots need your help translating.” Tater said, waving over to Poots. “He is team member and you should help. Be nice.” He instructed. 

 Dimitri mumbled insults to Alexei but walked over to Poots. Poots brightened up when he saw Dimitri walked over. “Hey dude. Um these are Bao and Jiao. Right?” Boots asked the girls. Jack sighed. Figuring out their names had taken Poots nearly ten minutes to confirm. The girls nodded. Boots turned back to Dimitri. “And they don’t speak like a lick of English.” Poots sighed. 

 The two girls giggled and chatted with each other in their native language. 

 Dimitri sighed and looked over to Tater who just shrugged. Dimitri looked back to Poots and put a hand on Poots’s shoulder. Poots looked alarmed. Dimitri wasn’t big on contact and Poots and Dimitri didn’t have that kind of relationship. 

 “I hate to break it to you Poots but they both speak English.” Dimitri said. What? How did Dimitri know this?

 Poots looked confused and looked over to the girls and back to Dimitri. “What? Then why would they do that?” He squeaked out. 

 Dimitri nodded and sighed. “Poots, there will be assholes who will take advantage of your naiveness. These two find it amusing to toy with you and try to see how long it will take for to realize that they are toying with you.” He said. 

 One of the two girls spat at Dimitri in Mandarin. 

 Dimitri rose an eyebrow at the girl and crossed his arms. His biceps bulged. He responded to the girl in Mandarin. Since when Dimitri did speak Mandarin? And so fluently? 

  Jack watched as the girl’s face turned a great shade of beet red. She pulled her friend away and Dimitri watched them go with an unimpressed face. “Is that all you needed from me?” Dimitri asked. Tater nodded. “Sweet. I am going back to bed.” Dimitri said. “Stay critical Poots.” He said. 

 Poots stared at Dimitri as he left. They all did. That was not what Jack expected. 

 Only Tater didn’t seem affected. He went along his night as cheerful as ever. 

* * *

 

  Jack made a mistake. Staying up until one last night talking to Bitty was not a good idea. But it was worth it. Jack missed Bitty. He missed walking up next to Bitty, holding his petit body and that blonde hair. Bits had the cutest little little cowlick that was extremely pronounced when Bitty slept on his hair wet. 

 So Jack was sitting in the airport, waiting for his plane trying to wake up. 

 “You look grumpy. Worse then Dimitri. Which is feat.” Tater said cheerfully, passing Jack a cup of coffee. Black like how Jack liked it.  

 “Thanks. I got to bed late last night.” Jack admitted. He then didn’t fall asleep for like an other hour because his anxiety thought that it was a good idea to over think his situation with Kent. Fucking anxiety. 

 “Ah. Should wear socks to bed.” Tater said. 

 Jack paused mid-sip and squinted at Tater. 

 “Fun fact, Swiss scientist did experiment and it showed that ones who had warmth to places that were cold all time made more melatonin then people without.” Tater said cheerfully. “I tried to get Dimitri to do this but he just gave me bad look.” 

 “I’ll have to try that.” Jack said. He probably wouldn’t try it but that was interesting to know.  

 “Yo Tat’s dude why is Dimitri so agitated?” Poots asked popping up with Snowy. Jack looked over his shoulder and did find that Dimitri was pacing back and forth on the phone. 

 Guy who across from them squinted and looked up from his book. 

 “Do not know.” Alexei said, waving to Dimitri. Dimitri waved back and turned back to his phone call with a frown. It sounded like Dimitri was saying his goodbyes. He ended his phone call and came over. “What is happening?” Alexei asked. 

 Dimitri groaned and dropped face first in Alexei’s lap. 

 “Yo Ranksahov. You might not want do that. Don’t want people thinking your some sort of fag.” Evens called from a few seats down. 

 Right. This was why Jack wasn’t super open about him and Bits. “Fuck off.” Dimitri’s voice was muffled and he flipped off Evens. 

“Was that Viktor?” Alexei asked. 

 “Yes. He called telling me that Igor was considering pulling out of company.” Dimitri muttered. 

 “What? Why? You guys are at your best?” Alexei asked. What were they talking about? 

 “Yeah well, Igor thinks that since I am not face of company that I take nothing seriously but I left it with Viktor who has twenty one plus experience then I do.” Dimitri complained. “Anyways I told him that I would call Igor when we got back.” 

 “What?” Poots asked. “Do you own like a business or something like that?”   
  
 “Yes.” Dimitri mumbled, siting up and running his hand through his hair while crossing his legs. Poots looked taken back seeing how he had meant it as a joke. Not seriously. 

 “How dude? You play hockey full time.” Poots said, looking around the small circle. Alexei wasn’t surprised(Not surprised there) but everyone else was. 

 “It was willed to me. I work on it during off season. My godfather runs it during season.” Dimitri explained. 

 “Also Viktor told you to go be kid,” Alexei said. 

 “That too.” Dimitri said, pointing over to Alexei. 

 “That’s cool and all bro but back to what we wanted to talk about. Do you really speak Chinese?” Snowy asked. 

 “First off. China has two dialects. Mandarin or Cantonese and yes I speak Mandarin. Have not much of chance for while.” Dimitri said. 

 “When did you learn?” Poots asked. 

 “My mom is Chinese. I have been speaking Mandarin as long as I have been speaking Russian.” Dimitri said. 

 “No offence dude but you don’t look Asian.” Poots said. Now Dimitri and Shitty’s first interaction made more sense now that Jack knew that Dimitri was half Chinese. 

 Tater snorted in ugly laughter. “That is funny. Because Dimitri’s dad is half Native Russian. He is just barely white. He just got lucky.” Tater said. 

 “That is true.” Dimitri said drowsily, nudging Alexei with his shoulder. “Do not understand why you had to bring that up though.” 

 “Well I thought if we were brining up your mom, we should bring up your dad.” Alexei defended himself. Dimitri rolled his eyes. 

 “Dude.” Poots said. “Wow. Can you teach me?” He asked. 

 “If you want.” Dimitri said. “But I should warn you, very hard language to learn.” Dimitri said. 

 Poots puffed out his chest. “I think I can do it.” He said. He missed the look that Tater and Dimitri shared. 

 “I might join you.” Alexei said cheerfully. “Dimitri and his mom tried to teach me when I was younger. Did not work. Might work this time. Fight me.” He said, noticing Dimitri shrewd look. Dimitri’s eyebrows went higher up. Alexei made a face and collapsed onto Dimitri’s lap. 

 “How’s your shoulder?” Jack asked, finally inputting something. 

 Dimitri shrugged and put his hand on his shoulder. “It is okay. Just bruised. Had worse. Was going to ask Gabe to take look when we land.” He said. 

 Jack nodded. Smart idea. 


End file.
